Highschool days
by smounged1989
Summary: Chance Furlong is the star of the school football team and is loved and admired by all. Jake Clawson hates the fact that he fell for the one guy he could never have... Or can he? Will a rainy day lead him to what he wants most in the world? Rated M. M/M
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey I am very happy to be writing this fic, its my first one for this fandom. I had almost completely forgotten about this show but I was happily reminded of it from my good friend Mrs. Bumblebee. I had forgotten how much I loved this show and now that I look back on it I can't help but think; 'Damn how did I miss all that sexual tension between them?' Of course I was a little kid at the time who didn't know what sexual tension was but still. ^_^**_

_**Anyway I hope that I do this well and that you all like it. Please note that this is an AU where Chance and Jake are around 18 years old and in high school.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SWAT Kats, I am just a lover of the show. **_

_**

* * *

**_

The blaring of his alarm clock mad Jake shoot up in his bed, he sucked in air in great panting breaths. He hated how startling the alarm was it always scared him when it went off, but it was the only way to insure that he woke up. He slammed his hand down on the snooze button effectively stopping the annoying buzz. With the faint sound of fabric swishing against fabric he got out from under his cover and walked over to the window of his bed room. Looking out of the second story window he groaned when he saw the dark sky.

He hated rain and it looked like the sky would start pouring at any moment. With his shoulders slumped he moved into his bathroom and started getting ready for the school day. Jake looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed at what he saw. Looking back at him was the same skinny light orange tabby Kat that he had seen every day for the past few years. His ears fell back against his head and he let out another sigh.

'Yeah Jake you might be smart but you'll never find anyone being as scrawny as you are.' He thought to himself.

His small stature was a constant source of misery for him. The bigger toms at school would constantly beat on him and there wasn't much he could do about it. Although it had introduced him to one of his favorite hobbies; running. He had joined the schools track team shortly after starting high school and he was very good at it. Although it never got him any attention from the other students, they where all to focused on the football team and its star quarterback.

Shaking his head he finished getting ready for school and headed down the stairs. His parents where already at work so he locked the house and started walking. It was when he was half way there that the sky split open and let a heavy rain down that quickly had the streets soaked with massive puddles gathered along the side of them. He thanked god that he had remembered to grab the umbrella and opened it to keep him dry.

The cars that passed where filled with the countless other students who where on there way to school and they seemed to have fun swerving so they drove through the puddles casing a wave of water to splash violently across the side walk. He had started to be able to see the school building when his day started to take a bad turn. The high speed reeving of an engine caught his attention and he was able to turn around just in time to see a sleek red sports car drive at top speed through a large puddle.

The violent splash that came up was aimed right at Jake and he fell over backwards when it smashed into him. Sitting up he spat out the massive amount of water that had forced its way into his mouth. He shook his head trying to get the water off his fur. Looking down at his now soaked clothes he let out an angry yell and cursed under his breath.

As he was getting back to his feet he noticed a large black truck pulling up next to the curb. The window was tinted so he couldn't see who was inside. His question was answered a moment later as the glass rolled down and his eyes fell on the last Kat he thought he would see out side of school.

Sitting in the cab of the truck was the star of the football team and the most sought after tom in school; Chance Furlong. Jake couldn't help but stare at the massive muscles adorning the Kat's massive chest and arms. His fur was light brown with several dark brown stripes that made him look like a tiger. Which only added to his fierce appearance. He was wearing a very tight fitting black shirt that showed off every aspect of his upper body and his tight blue jeans showed that yes he was very large down there, not that he was looking.

"Hey are you alright?" Chance asked.

Jake shook his head moving his thoughts away from the dirty place they had been.

"Huh? Oh yeah I am fine." He said nervously.

He saw the skeptical look on Chance's face.

"You don't look fine." He said. "Why don't I give ya a ride."

Jake blinked in surprise. He had never really met Chance before and now here he was offering him a ride.

'Maybe he isn't so bad... For a jock.' Jake thought to himself.

"I am pretty soaked I don't want to mess up your truck." He said.

Chance laughed showing off his bright white teeth and his long canines.

"Don't worry, its leather water wont bother it none." He told him stretching over the seat and opening the door.

Jake took the offer and climbed in. He sat his soaked backpack on the floor and closed the door as the truck started moving again.

"Thanks for the ride." He said. "I am Jake. Jake Clawson."

He held out his hand which was engulfed by Chance's much larger one.

"Chance Furlong." He said.

Jake smiled.

"Oh I know who you are, I don't think there is anyone at school who doesn't." He said.

The comment made the larger Kat chuckle.

"Nice to see my reputation precedes me." He said. " I Think I have seen you before, don't you run track while the team practices?"

"Yeah, although I think practice will be canceled to day if the rain keeps up." Jake said.

Chance nodded his head as they pulled into the parking lot of the school. They both stepped out and walked into the school together.

"Thanks again for the ride." Jake said.

"No problem, maybe I'll see ya later." Chance said.

There was a small pause as they looked at each other and then Jake shook his head.

"Uh... Yeah maybe." He said as the bell rang telling them that class would start soon.

After a quick stop by his gym locker for a change of cloths Jake rushed off to his trigonometry class, not wanting to be late. The first three classes passed by quickly for him, no matter how hard he tried he wasn't able to get Chance out of his mind. Like the many girls in the school he too was very attracted to the power house that was Chance Furlong. He had long ago accepted his sexuality but that doesn't mean he had to like falling for a guy who would never feel the same about him.

From the way the bigger Kat was always out on dates with girls there was no way that he would consider doing anything like that with him. Jake looked up at the clock on the wall of the room and saw that there was about five minutes left before his third period computer class ended. Looking up at his computer screen he hit the print button and watched as the printer at the far end of the class started printing out his history report for his last class of the day.

The bell rang and he walked quickly to the printer and grabbed his ten page long report. Popping in a staple he headed off to his last class. This one would be more interesting since he shared it with Chance. As he got closer to the class room he saw the tiger stripped tom walking through the door. He reached the door a few moments later but stopped when he heard the raised voice of there teacher.

"I don't want to hear any excuses Mr. Furlong I told the whole class that you where to hand in your report the moment you step in the door. This is a big project as is worth a lot of points, if you don't have it then there is nothing you can do but get an 'F' on your report card for this semester."

Jake peeked around the corner of the door and saw that the class was half full all of them watching as Mr. Johnson rip down Chance. Chance to his credit was standing tall and not showing much emotion about it.

"Mr. Johnson you have to give me another shot. If I get an 'F' I'll get kicked off the team and we are down to our final three games!" Chance tried to tell him.

But Mr. Johnson made it clear that he wouldn't budge.

'You have to help him.' A part of Jake's mind told him.

'No just keep you're head down, its none of your business.' Another side said.

As he thought about what to do the argument between Chance and Mr. Johnson was getting more heated. He groaned and and looked down at his report that was a guaranteed 'A+.' He sighed.

'Oh well I guess getting one 'B' on my report card won't kill me. Its not like I am going to make a habit of this.' He thought.

There was just one thing he needed to do. He looked at his printed name on the title page. Gripping the white paper in his hand he ripped it from the staple so that it didn't show that he had written it. Sucking in a deep breath he ran into the class room and straight to Chance's side. Both Chance and Mr. Johnson looked down at him, since every one seemed to be taller then him. Mr. Johnson was frowning and Chance looked surprised.

"Chance, I saw this fall out of your bag in the hallway." Jake said pushing the report into Chance's hand. "You don't want to lose you're history report."

He said the last part firmly trying to convey the meaning with out being obvious. He guess it worked because Chance's eyes got wide and a grin came across his face.

"Hey thanks Jake." He said gripping the papers firmly and patting him on the back. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't found this for me."

Chance turned back to Mr. Johnson and held the report out for him to take.

"Here you go, like I said I did it. I just couldn't find it." He said with a grin.

There was no mistaking the sarcasm in his voice. Mr. Johnson's jaw fell as he took the report and skimmed over what it said. He glared up at Chance almost angrily but there was nothing that he could say or do.

"You forgot the title page." He growled.

Chance pretended to think for a moment.

"I think I can live with that." He said.

With that said he walked to the back of the class where his normal seat was. Jake watched him walk off and was about to go to his own seat when a paw on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back to see Mr. Johnson glaring at him.

"Mr. Clawson where is your report?" He asked.

Jake scratched at the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"I kind of forgot to do mine sir. Sorry." He said.

"You do realize what that means Mr. Clawson?" He asked crossing his arms.

Jake nodded his head and started to head off to his seat. Normally he sat at the front of the class and he planed on doing it again today but a low whistle made him look up. He looked to the back of the class and saw Chance motioning for him to come back there. Jake looked at him confused for a moment until Chance pointed to the empty desk next to him. Gulping lightly Jake walked to the back of the room and sat down in the offered seat.

The bell rang and everyone in the class stopped talking. Mr. Johnson wheeled a T.V. in front of the class and began telling them that they where going to watch a film about the ancient Egyptians while he looked over the reports they had handed in. Everyone cheered happily since this meant that they wouldn't be doing any real work.

The lights went out except for the one over Mr. Johnson's desk in the far right corner at the front of the room. Instantly there was the sound of chairs scrapping across the floor as the others moved there desks closer to there friends. Heads where pressed close together so they could talk with out bothering the teacher.

Jake sat back in his chair prepared to watch the film but he felt his desk being dragged to the right. He held back a yelp of surprise and soon found his desk pressed right against Chance's. The larger tom leaned forward and motioned for Jake to do the same.

"Thanks for doing that." He whispered to him.

Jake smiled shyly and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Its nothing really, after all you helped me today so I owed you." He said.

But chance shook his head.

"No way buddy, giving a ride to someone in the rain is nothing compared to you dropping you're grade a whole letter. They way I see it I owe you." Chance said.

Jake chuckled lightly.

"Why don't we just call it even? I mean your already helping my reputation by talking to me." Jake told him.

"Na that won't do, it has to be something better." Chance told him. "Tell you what, since the rain has stopped and it looks like we both have practice I'll think about what to do for you and tell you when we are out there."

Jake sighed. "There is no changing you're mind once its made up is there?"

"Not really, that's why I always get what I want." Chance said laughing.

"Alright." Jake said.

He spent the rest of the class watching the film and replying to what ever Chance would randomly bring up. Finally the last bell rang and Jake walked out of the class with Chance right beside him. Since they where both going to the back of the school for practice they decided to head to the locker room together so they could change. Jake watched as chance started putting on all his football pads while he put on a lose pair of shorts and a T-shirt.

They walked out the back door and headed down to the field. The running track was wrapped around the football field so Jake stopped when they got to that section and watched as Chance ran onto the green grass and was greeted by the other players. The sudden calling of his name mad Jake focus on the other runners and how there where gathered around the coach.

Practice went like it normally did with stretches and warm up runs, then they moved into dashes and sprints and a number of other things to help them build speed. More often then what he normally did Jake found himself glancing over at the football players, more specifically Chance. It was hard for him to keep his eyes off of the Kat as he ran about the field proving why he was the best player on the team.

Near the end of practice they where told to run/jog eight laps around the track which was the equal of two miles. While in the middle of the field the football players where spending there end time passing the ball between them selves and messing around. Jake had almost finished his final lap around the track when something hard hit his head. The force knocked him off his feet for the second time that day and he landed in a tangled mess in the middle of the track.

He was able to hear several people laughing even though he couldn't see straight. He tried to sit up but a sudden pressure on his shoulder forced him back down.

"Easy there buddy."

He recognized the voice as Chance's and forced his eyes to focus on the striped Kat.

"Just stay still you'll be alright." Chance told him.

He was finally able to see straight and saw a crowed gathered around him and he blushed embarrassed and forced him self to stand even though Chance was telling him to lay down.

"I am fine." He said pushing his way out of the crowd.

He looked at his coach and told him that since he was almost done that he was going to go and he headed back to the locker room to change.

Chance watched Jake walk off and he could tell he was upset. The sudden laughing that came from one of his team mates caught his attention and he turned to tell him not to laugh at the poor Kat.

"Man did you see his face! My best throw I have to say." One of the smaller built members said to the amusement of the others.

Chance wasn't sure what came over him at that moment, he had never wanted to punch one of his team mates before but now its all that he could think about doing. So that's what he did. His fist connected with the others face with a crack and he watched as he fell to the ground blood flowing from his nose. Everyone gasped in shock and looked at Chance as he glared down at the tom he just knocked to the ground.

"Don't. Do. That. Again!" Chance said slowly making sure that every one heard him.

With that he turned and ran after Jake hoping that he could catch him before he ran for his home.

* * *

_**Well there it is and I feel reall good about it. I just hope that you guys like it. **_

_**Now depending on the response I get to this I might keep going or I won't its not really up to me. So I hope to hear from all of you on if I should keep going or not. **_

_**Thanks and remember to Review.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again, I am happy to see all the reviews for the first chapter. It has convinced me to keep going. So I hope that you all like this new chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jake walked quickly back to the locker room not wanting to stay around and be made fun of anymore. He could hear someone calling his name but he didn't stop or turn around. Making it down into the locker room he began changing into his normal cloths as fast as he could. He had managed to get almost all his cloths on when he heard the metal doors bang open and someone rush inside.

"Jake!"

He heard his name being called but still didn't answer. He tried to put his shirt on faster but ended up getting it twisted around so that he was trying to push his head through the sleeve. Struggling to fix the shirt he stumbled back words and banged the back of his knees against the bench that was set near the lockers. Letting out a yelp of surprise he prepared for the pain that would come from falling on the hard ground.

Only it never came. Instead he felt himself fall into something large warm and very firm. He gave his shirt one last tug and finally was able to get his head out of the right opening. He lifted his eyes up and was greeted by the upside down concerned face of Chance. His eyes went wide with shock when he realized that he was laying against Chance's broad chest and he quickly pushed himself off.

"Chance... I am sorry I didn't mean..." He started but was cut off.

"Its ok I was worried about you." Chance told him. "Are you alright?"

Jake forced a laugh.

"Just some damaged pride but I am use to that." He told him.

They stood in silence for a while until Jake realized that he was standing with his shirt hanging from his neck. He quickly pulled it the rest of the way on and began gathering his stuff to leave.

"Jake... I am sorry for what happened out there." Chance told him.

"Don't be, I am use to it." Jake told him not looking back at the tom.

There was silence again. Jake finished getting his stuff into his bag and hefted it over his shoulder.

"Well I guess I will see you later." He said and started walking out of the locker room.

"Hey wait!" He heard Chance call out.

He turned to look at him and saw that Chance looked like he was struggling with something.

"Let... let me give you a ride back to your place." Chance said.

Jake was about to say no but the look in Chance's eyes made him stop. It looked like the larger Kat really wanted to do this.

"Alright... thanks.." He said.

Chance let out a small sigh.

"Alright, just let me change first and then we can go." He said.

Jake nodded his head and watched Chance move over to another section of lockers where his stuff was. Jake leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Letting out a sigh he tried to control his breathing and not think about the fact that the object of so many dreams was stripping right around the corner from him. But the more he tried not to think about it the more he did think about it..

'Just take a small peek.' His mind told him.

'No he is being nice enough already I am not going to risk scaring him off just so I can see him naked.' He told his brain.

The banging of the locker closing told him that Chance was done changing and he sighed again this time in relief.

'Now I don't have to worry about it.' He though.

Chance walked out from around the corner and looked at Jake.

"You sure you're OK?" He asked.

Jake stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"Uh... yeah I am fine." He said.

Chance nodded. "Alright then lets get going."

Jake followed Chance out of the locker room and out a side door of the school. The door lead straight into the parking lot and it only took a few minutes to get to the large black truck that Chance drove. They both got in and Chance started up the truck and quickly pulled out of the lot and down the main road.

They road in silence for a while neither one looking at the other. After a few moments Jake broke the silence by telling Chance where he lived, but then the cab went quiet again. It wasn't until they where pulling into the drive way of Jake's house that Chance spoke.

"I got him for ya." He told him.

Jake looked at him confused. "Got who?"

"The jerk who threw the ball at you. I gave him a bloody nose before coming after you." Chance told him.

Jake looked at him shocked.

"Why did you do that? You could get suspended!" He said.

"They won't do nothing to me." Chance said waving his hand. "Beside no one who saw it is going to say anything, they need me for the game on Friday."

Jake shook his head.

"I can't believe you did that, why would you do that for me?" He asked.

Chance didn't answer right away instead he looked out the window of the truck.

"I like ya, you're a good friend." He said finally.

"You... you think I am a friend?" Jake asked shocked.

"Well.... yeah." Chance said looking over at him. "Why you don't want to be friends?"

Jake shook his head quickly.

"No.... I mean yes I do want to be you're friend its just... I never thought someone like you would want to be friends with someone like me." Jake said quickly.

Chance laughed.

"Believe it or not Jake you would be one of the only true friends I have." Chance told him.

"You're pulling my tail." Jake said. "You're the most popular Kat in school you have hundreds of friends."

Chance gave a snort and shook his head.

"All those people aren't my friends." He said. "They act friendly to me but that's only because I am big and take the school to the big games. Not one of them would have anything to do with me if I wasn't throwing that ball all the time."

"Wow... I never thought of that before." Jake said.

Chance nodded his head and went back to looking out the window. The cab grew quiet again as both Kat's where lost in their thoughts.

"Hey..." Jake began as an idea came to him but he got scared and stopped talking.

"What?" Chance asked looking over at him.

Jake sucked in a breath and let it out couldn't believe he was going to ask this.

"Do... do you want to come in for a while?" He asked.

Chance's face lit up a little and he nodded his head.

"Yeah that sounds great." He said.

Jake jumped out of the truck and was followed by Chance who made sure it was turned off and locked. Jake led the way up to his front door and opened it letting the large Kat inside.

"Welcome to my home." He said. "Did you want something to drink? I think we got some soda or maybe juice." Jake said heading off into the kitchen.

"I'll take some orange juice if ya got it." Chance called out following him..

He came into the large spotless kitchen and let out a low whistle.

"Damn, I've never seen a place this clean before." He said.

Jake laughed as he opened the door to the cooler.

"I'll be sure to let my parents know that. They are a couple of neat freaks." Jake said.

He closed the door to the fridge and handed Chance a small juice box. Chance thanked him and punched the straw through the hole at the top and began to drink. It wasn't long before the box was empty and Jake took it and tossed it into the trash can.

"So if you'd like I can show you around." Jake said.

Chance nodded with a grin. "Sounds good."

For the next half hour Jake showed Chance around the house ending with showing him his room. He was a little nervous as Chance looked around at the few posters and many books he had.

"Nice room." Chance said. "I see you don't share your parents' obsession with cleaning." Chance said looking at a pile of old cloths on the floor.

Jake laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"No, they keep telling me to clean up in here but I just never feel the need to." He said.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Chance told him. "You got a nice collection of movies."

Jake saw him look through the large collection he had stacked near his T.V.

"Thanks." Jake said.

"These aren't the kind of movies I thought you would be into." Chance told him.

"What did you think I would watch?" Jake asked.

"The wired foreign kind and the artsy type." Chance said. "But all of these are mostly action and horror movies."

"Yeah I can't get enough explosions and gore." Jake said.

"Same here..." Chance said suddenly standing up.

"Hey I got an idea." He said."What do you have planed this Friday?"

Jake was a little taken aback by the sudden change in subject.

"Uhh... Nothing really." He told him.

"Well me and a few others were going to go see this new horror flick at the movies after the game. Why don't you come with us?" Chance asked.

"I don't know..." Jake said unsure.

"Come on, it will be more fun to have someone there that doesn't only think of me as a football jock." Chance said.

"Well... I guess I can go. " Jake said slowly.

Chance punched his fist into the air happily.

"Great! Also this way you can help keep the damn fan girls off my tail." Chance told him.

"How is that?" Jake asked laughing.

"They are always trying to sit next to me in the theater and then they try and fool around which doesn't let me watch the movie." Chance told him. "With you there you can sit in the seat next to me so they can't sit there."

"But what about your other side?" Jake asked.

"I'll sit in the seat next to the walk way." Chance said. "It's perfect."

Jake watched as Chance celebrated his brilliant plane. He hated to break the larger Kat's good mood but he had to know something.

"Chance... Why don't you want to be with one of the girls that will be there?" He asked.

Chance stopped his dancing and turned to look at him, he let out a sigh.

"Because I don't find any of them attractive or interesting." Chance told him.

"But you are always going out with the girls form school." Jake said..

"Look Jake... it's not that I don't want to tell you it's just..." Chance paused for a moment. "We have only been friends for a few hours..."

Jake nodded his head.

"I understand, we don't know each other well enough to share like that." He said.

Chance sank down happily. "I am happy you understand."

The room fell quiet again and Jake looked around for something that might raise Chance's spirits. An idea came to him and he quickly picked up a couple of movies.

"Why don't we watch some of these?" He suggested.

Chance smiled and nodded his head.

"Sounds good." He said.

"Come on, we can watch on the big screen down in the living room." Jake said.

They spent the rest of the day watching things being blown up and stupid Kat's being killed when they decide it's smart to leave the house at night. Chance stayed over until Jake's parents came home at around six or seven. Once Jake introduced Chance to his parents Chance told him that he had to leave and that he would swing by in the morning to pick him up for school.

Jake waved good bye to Chance and enjoyed the rest of the night as he told his parents all about his day at school and about his new friend ship with Chance.

* * *

_**Hope you liked the new chapter, it was fun to write it. **_

_**Please leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here we go! Another chapter and I am sorry it took so long for it to come out. The next one should take as long, I hope. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope that you like this one.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Jake woke up the next morning in a very good mood. He didn't even grumble as his alarm scared him awake. He set about his normal morning work, cleaning himself up and generally making sure that he was ready for the day. He double checked to make sure that his home work was in his bag before putting it over his shoulder and heading down the stairs. He dumped the bag by the front door and headed into the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat.

Looking through the frig for a moment he found that there really wasn't anything good inside and decided to just have a bowl of cold cereal. He finished his breakfast just as he heard a loud horn honking from out front. Jake looked up at the clock above the kitchen door, he jumped up from his chair when he saw the time. He quickly put his bowl in the sink and rushed to the front of the house, he grabbed his bag and bolted out the front door barley remembering to lock it behind him.

Sitting in the driveway was Chance's large black truck, the windows where down and one of his large arms was hanging down the side of the door.

"You coming?" He called out with a grin.

Jake smiled back and rushed to the passenger side door. He climbed in and once the door was closed Chance started pulling away from the house. They set off down the road going slightly over the speed limit. Jake tried to stop himself from smiling but wasn't able to, it kept pulling at his lips and he figured he either wore the smile or pull a face muscle fighting it.

"You look happy today." Chance commented.

Jake rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"Just a good day I guess." He said.

"The day only just started." Chance said looking at him.

Jake shrugged his shoulder which earned a laugh from Chance. Jake playfully punched Chance in the shoulder, unfortunately this invited Chance to lightly shove him so that he banged against the car door.

"Oh crap!" Chance said looking shocked. "Are you alright?"

Jake rubbed his shoulder it stung a little but not too much, he has had worse before.

"Yeah, I am fine." He told Chance. "No harm done."

Chance sighed and put his eyes back on the road.

"Guess I forget my strength sometimes." He said.

"Its understandable." Jake told him. "After all, football players aren't known for there smarts."

Jake saw Chance stare at him from the corner of his eye an fought to keep himself from laughing.

"Watch it tiny." Chance mockingly threatened.

There was silence in the trick for a few minutes until they both started to laugh hard. After a moment they both realized that they had tears falling from there eyes from the force of there laughing. Even with that they continued to laugh until they reached the school parking lot. Chance parked in the same spot he always did, everyone knew that the spot under the twisted tree was his and his alone.

Jake climbed out and went around to the other side to walk with Chance. It might have been Jake's imagination but he could have sworn that people where giving him weird looks as they walked into the building. It might have been because a nobody like him was walking with an everyone like Chance.

Jake felt Chance bump him with his elbow and he stumbled a little.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just... you ever get the feeling that when you pass people they are talking about you?" He asked.

Chance nodded. "Yeah and most of the time they are."

Jake's ears fell back against his head and he looked at the groups that where gathered on either side of the hallway. Chance nudged him again as they walked.

"I don't think they are talking about you." Chance said.

"You're probably right, just being paranoid I guess." Jake said.

"Of course I am right." Chance said puffing out his chest. "Now I got to go, what time do you have lunch?"

"Right at the start of third period." He thought for a moment. "Around 12:30."

"Cool, I have the same lunch time. I'll see you there." Chance said before walking off.

Jake stared at Chance's back as he walked off. He couldn't believe what was going on, in less then a day and a half he had managed to do what a lot of the Kats at the school would kill for. The blaring bell brought Jake out of his daze and he began running down the hall so he could get to his locker. He pulled out what he needed and headed off to his first class, and sprinted off. He just made it in when the last bell rang. He sat in his desk and looked up at the clock.

'Its going to take forever for lunch to get here.' Jake thought to himself as the teacher started the lesson.

Jake found that the thought was true, each lesson seemed to drag on and on. Every time he looked at the clock it looked like it had hardly moved at all. There was even a moment when he was sure that the hands on the clock where moving backwards. Finally after what felt like years, the bell for the start of third period rang. Jake dropped his bag off at his computer class before heading off to the lunch room.

Others liked to take there bags with them to lunch, some so they can work on things and others just because. Jake waited in the long lunch line with his tray. He looked around the large room for any sign of Chance but didn't see him. He sighed and moved to the register to pay for his food. He paid the four dollars for his food and started making his way to his normal table in the back of the lunch room. It wasn't until he was almost there that someone pulled on the back of his shirt.

"Holly crap!" He yelped as he tried to hold onto his tray.

He looked behind him and expecting to see Chance standing there with his smug grin on. Instead he was met with the evil grinning face of another large Kat.

'Damn.' Jake thought to himself.

"Hey there Clawson, did you miss me?" He said.

"T... Tank!" Jake whimpered. "When... when did you get back?"

The large Tom took a deep breath puffing his chest out.

"Just today, my two week suspension ended yesterday," Tank said.

Tank looked down at the tray of food Jake was holding and picked up the large pizza slice. He sniffed it for a moment before stuffing half of it into his mouth. Jake watched as Tank ate his expensive slice of pizza, he knew better then to complain about it though. The last time he had stood up to Tank he had almost had his arm broken.

"So..." Tank said through a mouth full of pizza. "How has my little runt been doing?"

Jake didn't answer, instead he just looked at the ground hoping that Tank would get board and move on. He wasn't so lucky. Tank slowly started to move forward forcing Jake to step back. They kept going until Tank had Jake backed into a corner hidden behind a wall which blocked it from the view of the lunch room and the watching teachers.

Tank finished the pizza he took from Jake and licked his lips. He glared down at Jake and placed a claw under his chin.

"Something is different with you." Tank said.

He began to move the claw down Jake's throat circling it around the indent at the base of his neck. Jake closed his eyes and turned his head to the side.

"P.. please." He whimpered. "Stop."

Tank forced Jake's head back towards him.

"Something is different." Tank growled this time. "When did you start talking back?"

Jake couldn't say anything, he was frozen in place. He could feel Tank's claw pressing harder into his skin causing a pressure in his throat. He tried to hold in the cough which only made it hurt all the more when it came out.

"Jake!"

Jake turned his head as much as he could and tried to look around Tank. He saw Tank turn his head to look over his shoulder at the Kat who yelled Jake's name.

"Whats going on here?"

Jake recognized the voice as belonging to Chance. He tried to call out to him but Tank presses hard against his neck stopping anything from coming out.

"He there Furlong, hows it going?" Tank asked like nothing was going on.

Chance narrowed his eyes at Tank and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It would be better if you where not threatening my friend." Chance said.

Tank turned back to look at Jake and snorted.

"This runt is you're friend?" He asked.

Chance took a few steps forward and growled deep in his throat.

"Yes he is and I suggest that you move out of his way before I make you move." Chance threatened.

There was silence for a while during which time both Chance and Tank glared at each other. Finally Tank glared back at Jake and pushed him lightly into the wall.

"I'll see you around buddy." He whispered to Jake.

Tank turned around fully and walked past Chance. Neither one took there eyes off each other until Tank turned the corner. Jake sighed and slid down the wall, he set his tray to the side and put his hand over his heart. His breathing was heavy and he could feel his blood pounding in his ears. He jumped when he felt something on his shoulder.

Looking up he saw Chance crouched in front of him a look of worry on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Jake laughed shakily. "I will be."

Chance helped Jake to his feet and picked up his tray. He lead Jake to an empty table and sat down next to him.

"Jake, what was going on?" Chance asked after a moment.

"It... was nothing." He said not looking at Chance.

Chance snorted. "Sure didn't look like nothing."

Jake glared at Chance.

"Who asked you?" He hissed. "Why don't you just mind you own business!?"

Jake held his glare at Chance for a moment before he let it drop and his ears fell against his head.

"I am sorry..." Jake mumbled.

Chance patted Jake's back lightly.

"Its alright." He told him. "So do you want to tell me what that was all about? I mean it seemed a little beyond regular bulling."

Jake sighed.

"I assume that I don't have to tell you about Tank's reputation?" Jake asked.

Chance shook his head. "I know all about it."

Jake nervously laughed.

"Well, for what ever reason he seems to take particular pleasure in tormenting me above everyone else." Jake told him. "It started a few years ago and just never stopped. There was even a time when he came close to..."

Jake stopped himself before he could say anymore. He hadn't meant to bring that particular subject up, ever since it happened he had tried to bury it deep and never bring it up.

"He came close to what?" Chance asked.

Jake looked up at Chance and saw the general concern in his eyes and on his face. He sighed.

"I am sorry." Jake said. "But I don't want to talk about it."

Jake wrapped his arms around himself, he hadn't done that for a few years he thought that he had broken himself of that habit. He felt Chance's hand rub at his back comfortingly.

"Hey don't worry, I understand." Chance said. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Jake smiled up at Chance and loosen his grip on himself.

"Thanks."

They stayed sitting in silence for a while longer until the bell rang telling them that there lunch period was over. They both stood up and walked out of the lunch room. Jake stayed close to Chance's side feeling safer next to him. He kept looking over his shoulder looking to see if Tank was anywhere near by, thankfully he wasn't.

He was a little nervous when it came time for them to part ways but he was sure that he wouldn't run into Tank in the two minutes it took to get to his class room. Still that didn't stop him from running to his class room. He sank into his computer chair and let out a sigh. Jake knew that he wasn't out of trouble yet, Chance wouldn't always be around and sooner or later Tank would catch him when he was alone.

Jake held back a shiver that went up his back at that thought.

'Just when things start to go right for me something has to come along and ruin it.' He thought to himself.

* * *

_**Well there ya go, I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it.**_

_**Review before you leave please and make my day a good one ^_^  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everybody! If you just responded by saying "Hi doctor Nick!" then I am very proud of you. ^_^**_

_**Anyway other then that there really isn't much for me to say so lets get to it. **_

_**

* * *

**_

The rest of the day passed with not much problem. Jake finished his project that he had been working on in his computer class early and had spent the rest of the time looking at stuff on the Internet. When third period ended he quickly made his way to his last class. When he got there Chance pulled him into the seat next to him at the back of the class. Jake helped Chance with the lesson that they where going over that day and even invited him over to his house so he could help him with his other homework. Chance was more then happy to accept the help since his grades had been slipping in some of his classes.

When the bell rang Chance guided Jake through the school and back out to his truck. Jake had managed to relax a little during the last class and was almost back to normal by the time they got to the truck. It was as he got into the truck that the sinking feeling came back to him in full force. As he looked out the front window he saw Tank walking across the school yard. His eyes locked with the large dark kats and he felt like he had just stepped under a cold shower.

Jake watched Tank climb onto his black motorcycle and put on his helmet. With a large revve of the engian Tank shot out of the parking lot sending other students flying to the side as they tried to get out of his way. Jake let out a shaky breath and tried to calm himself down.

"You ok?" Chance asked.

Jake jumped a little, he had forgotten that Chance was there.

"Y... yeah I am fine." He said shakily.

Jake knew that Chance didn't believe him but he was glade that he didn't push the subject. The ride back to Jake's house was quiet as neither one felt much like talking. When they pulled into the driveway Jake was surprised to see that his mother was home.

"Huh... I was sure that she was working until six tonight." Jake said.

"Will she be upset about me being here?" Chance asked.

Jake shook his head.

"No she will be fine. Although we will probably have to work up in my room." Jake told him.

Jake was glade that his fur wasn't showing the blush that was creeping across his face. The two got out and headed to the house. When they got inside the two found the female Kat sitting in the living room with a laptop resting on the coffee table and several lose papers scattered around the it.

"Hey mom." Jake said giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "Everything alright?"

She looked up at her son and smiled.

"Everything is fine Jake, they found an infestation at the office so it will be a few days before people can go back inside." She told him.

"Is everyone ok?" Chance asked.

"Oh everyone is fine. They said that it wasn't very bad and hadn't been there that long so there is no harm done." She answered.

"Cool, well we are going to go work on our homework." Jake told her.

"Alright then, you're father will be home at seven and then we are going out for dinner." She said. "Would you like to join us Chance?"

Chance stood shocked for a moment. He hadn't been expecting that. He looked at Jake for a moment to see if he was ok with it if he said yes. When he saw Jake raise a shoulder he figured that he didn't care if he did. Chance smiled and nodded his head.

"That would be great." He answered. "Thank you."

She smiled before turning back to her work. Chance followed Jake up to his room where he set his bag down on the floor.

"That was nice of her." Chance said.

"Yeah well I think that she is just happy that I am hanging around with someone else for once." Jake said.

Chance laughed and sat on the edge of Jake's bed. Jake took a seat in his computer chair and pulled his bag to him.

"Alright, uhh what do you want to start with?" He asked.

For the next few hours Jake helped Chance with all the work that he needed to get done. He managed to help Chance with his work and get his done at the same time even though they only had one class together.

"Man how are you able to do that?" Chance asked as they finished the last of there work.

Jake looked up from his bag with a confused look on his face.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Half the classes that I have you don't and yet you where able to help me with all of my work in them without even looking at the text book." Chance said. "On top of that you where able to get you're work done too."

Jake rubbed the back of his head and sat his bag down.

"Well I have a lot of free time on my hands." He said. "Most of the time I stay in here and read."

Chance shook his head.

"Still its crazy, I don't know how you do it." He said stretching.

"Sometimes it pays to be a nerd." Jake laughed.

Jake looked at the clock and saw that it was around six.

"Well it looks like we got an hour before we head out what would you like to do?" Jake asked.

Chance thought for a moment.

"Well why don't you show me what else you do besides read." Chance said.

Jake looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Come on, I know that you can't just sit in here all day long and read." Chance said. "There has to be other things that you do."

"Uhh... Well..." Jake thought for a moment. "I play video games, I talk online with other Kats, I draw..."

Chance perked up at the last one.

"You draw?" He asked.

Jake rubbed his head. "Yeah although I don't think I am really good."

"Show me some of you're work." Chance said.

Jake hesitated for a moment but figured that he wouldn't win if he tried and argue. So he moved across the room to his dresser, he opened the top of it and looked in at the five or so pads of drawing paper. He made sure to grab one that didn't have anything too graphic in it. He handed it over to Chance who started flipping through it. His eyes going wide the more he saw.

"Ok I don't know what you are talking about but these are amazing." He said.

He flipped the pages a few more times and his eyes went as wide as dinner plates. He flipped the book around so that Jake could see the picture.

"What is that!?" He asked.

Jake looked at this picture. Showing was a sleek looking jet. Jake smiled as he looked at it, he remembered drawing it a while ago.

"Oh that..." He said. "I call it the Turbo Kat."

He moved over to his computer and started it up.

"The Turbo Kat?" Chance asked. "What are you going to tell me that you design jets for the military now?"

Jake laughed and shook his head.

"I hope to one day." He said. "This is something that came to me a while ago."

When his computer was up and running he started opening different files that showed 3-D images of the jet that he had drawn. He heard Chance move from the bed to stand behind him.

"Did you do that?" Chance asked.

"Yeah." Jake said. "I have been working on it for a while. My dad told me about a friend of his who designs things for the government and he said that if I wanted that he could show this to him."

Jake opened another file that was more animated. It showed the jet flying and doing flips and turns as it avoided other jets that where not there.

"This is amazing!" Chance said.

"Thanks, its my dream to see this flying in the air for real." Jake told him.

"And if you keep up at the rate you are going that dream will come true." A voice said from the door way.

Both Jake and Chance turned to see who was talking.

"Dad!" Jake said surprised. "I thought you where not getting home until seven."

Jake's dad chuckled.

"It is seven." He said.

Both Jake and Chance looked over at the clock and saw that it was indeed seven, they had both been so distracted that they hadn't noticed the time going by.

"Come on, you're mother is hungry" The older Kat said. "I heard that you are joining us Chance. Glade to hear it."

Chance nodded and followed Jake from the room. They got down stairs and saw that Jake's mother was already at the door waiting for them.

"Did we all want to ride in the same car?" She asked.

"I'll take my truck if that alright." Chance said. "You want to ride with me Jake?"

Jake nodded his head.

"Alright just follow us then." Jake's dad said.

With that they all headed out. Dinner was at a steak place that the two adults loved to eat at. Chance was a little nervous about what he ordered. He didn't want to get anything to expensive but he was assured that it was ok by Jake's dad. During dinner they all talked about there day and what they had planned for the rest of the week.

They left an hour and a half later and headed back to the house. When Chance pulled into the drive way he didn't turn off his truck.

"I should be getting back home." He said.

"Alright." Jake said. "Oh wait you forgot you're bag in my room."

Jake jumped from the truck and sprinted inside to grab the bag. While Chance was alone he let out a sigh and rubbed at his temples.

'Chance what are you doing?' He asked himself. 'This is crazy, you are getting you're hopes up for something that has no chance of happening.'

He straightened up when he saw Jake coming back out with his bag. Jake handed it to him through the open window.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jake said.

He turned to leave but Chance called out to him.

"Wait!" Chance saw Jake turn back around.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"We are still on for tomorrow night right?" He asked.

"After you're game." He said with a smile.

"Uh... well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to the game." Chance said.

Jake looked at Chance for a moment a little shocked.

"You want me to come to the game?" He asked.

Chance nodded his head.

"Yeah." He said. "I mean... I would like for you to be there."

Chance wanted to just drive away as fast as he could but now that he had said something he couldn't take it back.

"If you don't want to then that is ok, I know that you don't really care about football." He said quickly.

"Sure I'll be there." Jake said surprising even himself.

Chance looked at him a little shocked.

"Uhh... Alright cool." He said a smile spreading over his face. "I'll see you in the morning then."

Jake nodded his head and watched as Chance pulled out and drove away.

* * *

_**Nothing to exciting in this chapter but I wanted to give Chance and Jake a chance to get closer. I hope that you all liked how I worked in the turbo Kat. **_

_**Review if you liked it... or if you didn't like it. **_

_**Either way review. Please.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello people! I present to you all the magical fifth chapter that is WAY over due. But it is here now so I hope that you all enjoy it. **_

_**Nothing much else to say so lets get on with it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jake sighed to himself as he walked home from school. Chance had told him that morning when he came to pick him up that he wouldn't be able to give him a ride home. Apparently the football team had some sort of pre-game ritual that they did in order to get some good luck. Jake chuckled to himself. He had heard that sports players where superstitious when it was close to game time but he never thought that Chance would be like that. Chance hadn't told him what exactly the team did to get there good luck so for a few minutes Jake entertained himself with ideas of what they could be doing.

A sudden chill ran up Jake's back making his tail stand straight up and his fur stand on end. He looked around his eyes wide trying to find the source of the chill. He was use to the feeling that someone was watching him, what kat didn't feel like that every now and then. But this time it was way more intense. No matter which way he was facing he kept getting the feeling that someone was standing right behind him. When he finally managed to convince himself that he was alone he pulled his bag up further on his shoulder and headed off down the road again.

His cheery mood was now gone and he kept an eye out for anything that looked off. He started to walk faster wanting nothing more then to get home quickly. He never realized how exposed he felt when Chance wasn't around. He hadn't had to worry about anything when the large kat was around and he took comfort in that fact. But now that he was alone he felt like something bad was waiting for him around every corner.

He almost yelled with joy when he saw his house a head of him. He could see that his parents were not home but that didn't bother him. As long as he could get inside and lock the door behind him he was happy. He ran the last few feet to the house and almost broke the door down to get inside. Slamming the door shut behind him Jake let out a sigh as he leaned his head against the cool wood. Making sure to lock both the top and bottom lock Jake rushed up to his room and closed the door behind him.

Leaving his bag by the door Jake almost threw himself onto his bed. A happy groan coming from his mouth as he sank into the soft mattress. Turning onto his side Jake grabbed one of his large pillows and held it close to his chest resting his head on top of it.

"Oh Chance..." He sighed into the pillow.

He felt a small pang of sorrow in his chest which he found odd. He often found himself hugging one of his over stuffed pillows and imagining that there was a large pair of muscular arms wrapped around him holding him protectively, but the act always made him feel slightly better.

'Maybe its because I am so close to you but I know that it won't work.' He thought as he rubbed his face into the pillow.

Opening his eyes he fumbled to pull his cell phone from his pocket. Taking a moment to set the alarm on it for six he placed it on his computer desk before settling back with his arms wrapped tightly around the pillow. Chance's game didn't start until seven which would give him plenty of time to take a nap, shower and then grab a quick bite to eat before heading to the school. He sighed again and closed his eyes burying his face deep into the pillow. An image in his head formed of him laying in the same position, except that it was Chance who he had his arms wrapped around.

A happy smile spread across his face as he let the image grow and he was soon fast asleep dreaming about what he was sure he could never have. It was a little over three hours later when Jake shot up in his bed, his phone ringing loudly as the alarm sounded. With a groan Jake shut the alarm off and stretched his arms and legs as far as they would go.

He jumped out of his bed and started stripping out of his cloths from the day. Grabbing a towel he headed into the bathroom to take a shower. He wasn't planning on taking too long in the shower. It was just to help wake him up and to smell good for when he went out after the game. Once he was alert and his fur was shiny with the water he shut it off and steeped out to dry off. It took him about ten minutes to dry off brush his fur and get on some new cloths. Once he was dressed he opened a drawer in his night stand and pulled out a bottle of cologne that he had gotten from his uncle for his birthday.

Spraying it a few times over his head he let the fine mist fall on him. He preferred to do it this way so that the smell wasn't too strong. Putting the bottle back in its place he grabbed a light jacket and headed out of his room and down the stairs. When he got into the living room he saw his mother and father sitting on the couch watching a movie. His father had his arm around his wife's shoulder and she had her head resting on his chest. They both looked at him as he walked behind the couch.

"Hey Jake." His father said. "What are you all dressed up for?"

"Oh... I am just going to head out and watch the game up at the school." Jake said rubbing the back of his head.

His father laughed which made Jake's ears sag a little.

"Since when do you like football?" He asked.

The question was quickly followed by a groan as his wife jabbed her elbow into his side.

"Don't tease him." She said.

Jake could feel the inside of his ears burning with his embarrassment.

"I... I promised Chance that I would go watch him play." He told them. "After that we where going to go see a movie with some of his friends."

A happy laugh came from his mother as she jumped up from the couch and pulled Jake into a hug.

"Oh Jake I am so happy that you are starting to make friends." She said. "I was starting to worry about how much time you spent by you're self."

"Uh mom, I can't breath." Jake gasped out trying to keep himself from getting crushed by his mother.

"Oh sorry dear." She said pulling away. "Oh you look so cute."

"Oh don't call him 'cute.'" His dad said standing up. "He's a guy. Guys don't look cute."

His mother huffed and looked down at Jake.

"Fine then you look very handsome." She said.

Another groan came from his dad.

"No you don't say that either." He told her.

She turned to glare at her husband.

"Alright then what am I suppose to say?" She asked.

Jake started to slowly move to the front door. He could always get something to eat at the game.

"You're suppose to say he looks 'tight.'" His father said.

It was Jake's turn to groan as his father showed just how out of date he really was. Jake made it to the door and looked back at his parents who where in a pointless conversation about what kids called themselves these days. Deciding not to call attention to himself Jake left the house making sure the door was closed behind him. The cool air blew around him and he couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Even though he didn't like sports he was very excited to get to the game.

Getting to the side walk Jake started to job in the direction of the school. Since he was use to running and jogging he didn't have to worry about sweating unless he started to push himself harder. As he got closer to the school the sound of cheers started to reach his ears. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he gasped at how late it was. Apparently his parents conversation had been longer then he thought. It was almost seven which meant the game would start at any moment. Putting his phone back into his pocket Jake shot off down the road showing just why he was one of the best runners on the track team.

He made it to the bleachers just as the two teams where running onto the field. He stopped by the edge of the metal steps in order to catch his breath. He started to scan through the home team looking for the large form of his friend. He smiled when he saw Chance running onto the field with his helmet off. Apparently he wasn't the only one who had been late. Looking up at the bleachers Jake tried to spot somewhere for him to sit. But both sides where filled to the point were some kats where having to sit on the steps. Letting out a sigh Jake found a soft section of grass and sat down to watch the home team win the coin toss. A moment later the ball was kicked and the game began.

To Jake's amazement he actually enjoyed the game. He found himself cheering when his team got a touchdown and booing whenever a bad call was given. There had been several times when he was worried for Chance, he didn't know how he could keep getting up from all the nasty tackles. There had even been one where he lost his helmet and landed on his head right after. But a moment later he was back on his feet with twice as much energy as he had before.

As the fourth quarter drew closer to its end Jake couldn't sit down any more. He was too nervous. There was thirty seconds left in the game and and the home team needed at least eight points to win. Which meant that they would need a touch down and then run the ball in for an extra two points. It wouldn't have been so bad if there team wasn't at half field and Chance's last few passes where starting to lose there fire.

'He must be beyond tired.' Jake thought to himself.

The teams gathered back on the filed, it was fourth down and it looked like they where going for it. Jake stood in front of the bleachers his teeth digging into his bottom lip. The teams got ready for the play to start. Just before the ball was snapped Chance turned to look at the bleachers and Jake was sure that he was looking right at him. Another shiver went down Jake's back but this one was different from the one he had before. He didn't know why but it felt different.

The ball snapped and Chance started moving back looking for an opening. He dodged a tackle as the clock hit 25 seconds. Dodging another, his eyes locked onto one of his runners who was near the end of the filed. Jake watched as he brought the ball back and launched it as hard as he could down the filed. It spun perfectly though the air and headed right for the sleek runner. Jumping in the air his arms wrapped around the ball and he hit the ground running. As he drew closer to his goal everyone held there breaths as they saw a large Kat get closer to him. If he got tackled no the game was over, if he made it they might have just enough time to score an extra two points and win.

The large kat dove for the others legs. A small pause in the runners movement forced the large body to land on the ground in front of him. Stepping on the back of the downed player the runner used his body as a spring board and jumped into the air. He soared through the air spinning slightly before falling on his back just past the line of the goal. The crowed cheered as the score jumped just a little closer to the other teams.

The clock kept running showing only 15 seconds left. As fast as they could the two teams got back in line. The home team was going for the two points. It was all or nothing for them. The ball snapped again and Chance caught it looking around wildly for someone to throw it too. But everyone was blocked. Jake watched Chance hug the ball to his chest and start running around the pile up trying to get to a hole that would lead right to the two points they needed.

Almost as if they had been expecting the move the hole closed with four massive bodies. The block did nothing to effect Chance's movement. He got as close as he could before bending forward and driving his shoulder right into the center of one of the blockers chest. The force of the impact knocked him off his feet and sent Chance flying over him as the others tried to grab him. Chance landed face first into the dirt and grass just above the downed players head and the rest of his body flipped over.

Everyone who was there was silent for almost a minute waiting to see what came next. Slowly Chance picked himself up and threw his arms in the air still holding the ball. In an instant a wave of cheers ran through the area and could be heard for miles around. The score board flipped its lights showing the new score which put the home team ahead by one point. Jake couldn't help but join in on the celebrating. He shouted and jumped with joy just like the others.

As the losing team walked off the filed all of Chance's team mates gathered around him and lifted him up onto there shoulders. Jake watched Chance rip his helmet off and hold it and the ball up high his face almost split in half by his smile. The crowed began chanting Chance's name as his team carried him off to the school's locker room. Slowly everyone started to leave the area, all of them overly energized from watching the game. Jake also felt more alert and full of more energy then when he had first got there.

As the crowed started to get smaller and smaller Jake began to wonder where he was suppose to go. He wasn't sure if he was suppose to stick around and wait for Chance or if he was suppose to meet him at the theater. It took almost half an hour for everyone to leave. Jake looked around the now empty field and smiled happily.

"I might have to come to more of these things." He said out loud to the empty field.

"Yeah you should." A voice said from behind him.

Jake jumped and spun around his heart beating quickly. He relaxed a little when he saw Chance standing there with a grin on his face.

"You jerk!" Jake said holding his hand over his chest. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Chance laughed but stopped quickly as his face twisted with pain and he held his ribs. Jake rushed forward a look of worry on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Chance nodded his head but it took him a moment before he could talk.

"Yeah... yeah I am fine." He grunted. "I am sure its just a broken rib or something."

Jake looked at Chance shock plain on his face. It wasn't until he saw the grin on his face that he realized that he was making a joke. Growling a little Jake punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"That is not funny." He said.

"I thought it was." Chance said holding back a laugh. "Come on, lets get going. The movie starts in half an hour."

Chance started to walk off to the parking lot but his movements where slow and Jake could see him limping. Rushing to his side Jake grabbed one of his arms and pulled it over his shoulder. He heard a sigh come from Chance as he rested some of his weight on him.

"Thanks, although I am pretty sure that I will crush you if I fall over." Chance said as they made there way across the pavement.

Jake laughed and nudged him a little. "Don't worry, I am fast enough so I can move out fro under you and you can fall all by you're self."

The joke made Chance laugh even though he tried not to. When they got to Chance's truck it took him almost five minutes to get in and settled to where he didn't hurt.

"Are you sure that you should be going out the way you are?" Jake asked as he got into the truck. "You can hardly stand."

Chance grunted as he started the truck and put it in drive.

"I'll be fine." He told Jake. "Besides I can always you you as my crutch."

Jake snorted and lowered his ears so that Chance wouldn't see there insides turn red. Jake had enjoyed being that close to Chance, that warmth from the large kat and his unique smell had been more then enough to... stimulate a certain part of his body. Twisting slightly in his seat Jake tried to hide his problem from the other Tom.

With all the traffic from the game it took Chance and Jake almost 20 minutes to get from the school to the theater. They were forced to park in the back lot since the front was full of cars. Jake hurried to get out and rushed over to Chance's side to help him out too. Chance thanked Jake for his help and together they walked around the building so they could get there tickets and get inside.

"Where are we meeting you're friends?" Jake asked once they were inside.

Chance took a moment to look around and grunted when he saw the small group they where meeting. He used the arm that wasn't on Jake's shoulders to point them out.

"There they are." He said.

They made there way slowly over to the group who all turned to face them as they got closer. Jake heard a squeal come from a few of the girls and the two of them where quickly surrounded by them. The girls started to fawn and fight over Chance one of them even tried to push Jake out from under Chance's arm. But Chance gripped Jake tighter and wouldn't let the girl push him aside. It took a few minutes but the girls finally backed off of Chance. They formed a small group a few feet away and started to whisper and giggled to them selves as they admired Chance's back end.

"Well its about time you got you're tail here." One of the guys said to Chance.

"Yeah yeah up yours too Dean." Chance said to the slightly smaller kat.

Dean laughed and tilted his head to the door they where standing in front of.

"Lets get inside before all the good seats are taken." He said. "Shela lets go!"

One of the girls from the group broke away and stood next to Dean. He pulled her close and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and kiss him on the lips. They headed into the theater and where soon followed by the other guys that where there and the rest of the girls.

"Come on Jake." Chance said. "We need to try and get the end seat."

Jake nodded his head and they made there way inside the already dark theater. It took them a few minutes to find a good seat but the managed to get a few that would fit all of them that had come. Chance and Jake let the others get in first so that they could sit in the seats at the end of the row. Chance saw one of the girls wink at him and gesture to the seat next to hers. Looking down at Jake Chance moved him in front of him so that he could take the empty seat. Once Jake sat down next to the very upset girl Chance eased himself down into the last seat a smile spreading across his face.

"Thanks." He whispered to Jake as what few lights where on shut off.

"You owe me." Jake replied as he lost his arm rest to the angry girl.

The screen lit up and the previews began to play. Jake relaxed into his seat, he tried to pay attention to what was going on in the movie but his mind kept drifting to the large form beside him. About thirty minutes into the movie Jake nudged Chance to get his attention.

"I'll be back." He whispered.

Faster then he could blink Chance grabbed his arm.

"You can't leave." He said. "One of them will take you're seat the minute you get up."

Jake looked at the pleading look on Chance's face. Getting an idea Jake lifted the arm rest that sat between him and Chance.

"When I get up put one of you're feet here." He told him. "That will save my seat."

Chance nodded. "Alright but I don't know if this will work."

Jake stood up and almost had to climb over Chance to get to the steps that would lead down. The second he got up Chance brought his leg up and rested it on Jake's seat. He saw the instant look of disappointment on the girls face at his action and he fought to keep the smile from his face. Jake left the theater and made his way across the lobby to where the bathrooms where. He gasped when he got inside and saw that there was a line for every stall there was. Not wanting to wait Jake left the bathroom and headed to the stairs. He knew that there was a bathroom on the upper level that hardly anyone used.

Getting to the top Jake ran to the door of the bathroom. He sighed in relief when he saw that there was not a single tom inside. Rushing to one of the stalls he quickly did his business. As he was just about to go to the sink to wash up he felt for the third time a shiver crawl up his back. This one was more intense then the one he had on his way back from school. It filled him with dread and a small amount of fear.

"It must be the movie playing with my mind." He said to himself.

Getting to the sink Jake washed his hands and bent lower to wash his face too. After he was done he grabbed a hand full of towels and dried his hands and face. Pulling the towels away from his face he balled them up and turned to throw them in the trash. His eyes got wide and he sucked in a large breath as his eyes fell on the last kat that he ever wanted to see at any time.

"Tank!"

* * *

**_Now now I know what you are all going to say. I am an evil evil guy to leave it like this. And you know what? I am very proud of that fact. ^_^_**

**_Now leave a review and make me happy... Pwease.  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well now you all have been so great putting up with the long wait for this chapter. Especially after the cliffhanger that I left you all with, trust me when I tell you that doing that wasn't easy for me. I have been in pain ever since posting it knowing that I had to wait until all my other stories got updated before I could work on it again. But praise be the powers that now we have reached that magic time where I can work on it and give it to all you wonderful people. **_

**_Now then with that being said, I do have some bad news. I give it to you in the form of a disclaimer which if you haven't guessed by now means that what I have to say isn't going to be good. I know that I put this in the Romance/Humor category but well... things don't always work out the way you wanted them too. So without much more ado..._**

**_Disclaimer; The following chapter is not intended for children or any under the age of 18. This chapter will have graphic scenes of unwanted sexual contact... in other words; this chapter contains rape. There will be notice before and after the aforementioned scene for thous who wish to skip it.  
_**

**_...Please don't hate me..._**

**_

* * *

_**

The ball of used towels fell from Jake's paw and landed silently on the tile floor. His mind was frozen unable to accept what was going on. How had he known that he was there? Had he been following him all day? What will he do? All these questions and more raced through Jake's mind as the large dark Tom stood there grinning toothily at him. His large fangs glistened in the florescent light that where set into the roof. Slowly Tank drew in a large breath that seemed to suck all the air from the small bathroom.

"Well... well... well." He said slowly. "Look what I've found."

His black leather jacket seemed to absorb all the light around him. His long thin tail moved slowly behind him added to the almost hungry look in his eyes gave him the look of a wild panther. Jake's mouth opened as he tried to say something but nothing would come out. His throat had closed up and he was finding it hard to even form words in his mind.

"Little Jake Clawson all alone. No big idiot here for you to hide behind." Tank taunted slowly moving forward. "Just you're old buddy Tank."

Jake's mind screamed for his body to move in some way. For his legs to move and try and make it out the door. Or his voice to work and call for help. If he yelled loud enough someone was bound to hear it. But nothing would listen to him, his eyes wouldn't even blink.

"Remember the fun we use to have together?" Tank asked slowly getting closer. "Me protecting you from all the big bad bullies at school and you doing things for me." Tank's eyes had an evil shine in them that only made Jake shiver more his fur standing on end. "Such simple things you did for me remember? Homework, washing my bike, and giving me money when I asked for it."

Tank stopped moving. He stood right in front of Jake there chests almost touching.

"And then the day came when I found out you're little secret." He whispered. "Oh what a great day that was... do you remember it?"

Jake didn't answer, he couldn't. A deep growl came from Tank's chest and he grabbed hold of Jake's chin holding it painfully tight.

"I know you remember!" He hissed. "I want you to tell me again what happened."

The pressure on his chin increased and he let out a yelp of pain. The small noise seemed to break the dam that had built its self up in his throat.

"S... stop. P... please." He begged trying to push Tank off him.

Another growl came form the larger Kat and he shoved hard against Jake sending him straight into the wall of the stall he had been in moments ago. He didn't get the chance to react to the action, not a second after he hit the wall Tank was in front of him again pinning him to the wall with the large paw that was wrapped around his neck.

"What happened that day?" Tank demanded. "SAY IT!"

Jake clawed uselessly at the paw around his neck, it was hard to breath and he was sure that he could feel a large bump forming on the back of his head. When he didn't say anything Tank pulled him away from the wall only to slam him hard back into it. His head hit the wall with a 'crack' and Jake started to feel something warm trailing through his fur.

"Y... you f... found me i... in the bathroom at s... school..." Jake stuttered out.

The pressure on his throat and the pain in his head was making it hard for him to concentrate.

"What were you doing in there?" Tank asked a sick chuckle in his voice.

"M... masturbating..." Jake whimpered.

"What were you looking at while you you doing it?" Tank asked his grin getting bigger.

Jake whimpered and shook his head not wanting to say it out loud. The pressure on his neck began to increase again making him cough violently. He began to nod his head quickly telling Tank that he would say it. Slowly the grip on his neck loosened up letting him breath.

"What were you looking at?" Tank asked again.

"A... Tom's... muscle magazine..." He whimpered out shutting his eyes as Tank began to laugh.

"That's right... you were jerkin' off to the muscle bound males in that magazine weren't you? Why is that?" He asked.

"B... because I'm..." Jake whimpered.

"Say it..." Tank ordered.

"Because I'm... Gay..." Jake finished his ears folding down.

He wasn't ashamed about the way he was, what he was ashamed of was how Tank had found out and how he was treated once the dark kat knew.

"You mean you're a fag!" Tank spat out.

Jake flinched at the word but nodded his head.

"I think I know why you are paling around with that sac of shit Furlong." Tank said. "I bet you're taking it from him aren't you?"

Jake's head snapped up his eyes wide. "NO!" He yelled before the pressure was back on his throat.

"Yeah that must be it, a little slut like you wants nothing more then a large Tom's dick inside him isn't that right?" Tank said. "Well lucky you there happens to be one right here."

As he finished the words Tank took one of Jake's paws in his and moved it down so that Jake was cupping the large bulge that was pressing against Tank's pants. Jake tried to pull his paw away but Tank held it there firmly.

"Don't pretend that you don't like it." Tank hissed in his ear. "We got interrupted the last time we were going to have fun but not this time."

Letting go of him Tank let Jake fall to the floor. Tears began to well up in Jake's eyes and he tried to crawl away. He didn't get far before Tank's large weight settled on his back pinning him to the ground. Since Tank was bigger and stronger then Jake it wasn't hard for him to flip Jake onto his back without getting off him. Jake laid on the cold ground with Tank straddling him pinning him down.

* * *

_**Warning! The following section contains graphic images that might disturb some viewers. Proceed at you're own risk.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"This is going to be so good." Tank said licking his lips. "I just hope that you're still tight after taking Furlong's cock."

"I never..." Jake tried to say but was quickly punched in the jaw.

He felt his mouth begin to fill with blood which didn't take long to start dripping form the corners of his mouth.

"The only words I want to hear from you are when you are begging for more." Tank said.

Extending his claws Tank gripped Jake's shit and ripped it to shreds in moments. Jake shivered at the coldness of the hard floor the tears that filled his eyes began to slid down his face. Tank shifted a little and started forcing Jake's pants down his skinny legs moving them down to his feet. With a grunt he pulled the pants off taking the shoes with them. Jake tried to push away but a quick punch to the gut knocked the breath out of him. All that was left covering him where his boxers and he didn't know how long they would last.

"Well now how do I want to take you?" Tanks asked out loud. "I think I'll have you on you're stomach, after all I don't want to get you're fagot dick on me."

Just as easily as before Tank flipped Jake over so he was on his belly. Feeling Tank grip his boxers he tried as hard as he could to keep them up but they where ripped from his fingers and shoved down to his feet and then off to joining his pants. He laid there quivering under the massive form completely exposed. He used his tail to cover up his rear for all the good it would do.

"I hope you don't mind it ruff, I ain't got nothing to slick you're ass up." Tank said as he pulled down his pants zipper.

It took him a moment to pull his fully hard cock out of his pants, but when he did he let out a sigh as the hot member was touched by the cool air. There was already a good amount of pre seeping from the tip and Tank gave his prized 7.5 inch cock a few strokes before forcing Jake's tail out of the way. He leaned forward pressing Jake's back down with his chest, the new position placed the dripping head right at Jake's virgin tail hole.

"Here we go." Tank whispered into Jake's ear.

Jake gasped when he felt the large head press against his hole. He clenched his teeth and used every ounce of strength he had to try and keep his rear closed to the intruder. But try as he might the slick head slowly began to force its way inside him. Tank pushed as hard as he could forcing Jake to accept his length and girth. He growled as he felt Jake fight against him and he decided to do something about that. Taking a firm grip on Jake's left hand, Tank pulled up on it hard almost pulling the joint out of his shoulder. Jake yelled as the pain shoot through him taking his mind off of everything else.

The moment gave Tank the chance to push in further and with a small 'pop' his head entered into Jake's body. Tank crouched over Jake panting for a few minutes before he started to push in further. Jake continued to fight him but each time Tank felt resistance he would pull up more on the arm he had old of. Each yell of pain from Jake was followed by another inch of Tank's cock pushing into his tight body. It took nearly ten minutes but with one final shove, Tank was set fully inside of Jake. He sighed letting himself rest for a moment as he enjoyed the warmth that was wrapped around his member.

Jake was in agony. His arm felt like it was ready to rip from his body and his rear was burning as if someone had stabbed a red hot metal pole inside him. He could feel something running down from around Tank's member and he was pretty sure that the flesh around his hole had been ripped by the Kat. Jake could feel the tears running down his face freely mixing with the blood that was dripping from his mouth. Every twitch of Tank's member inside his sent his nerves on fire.

"Stop." He managed to chock out but his words fell had no effect on Tank.

Slowly Tank began to pull out of Jake causing him to hiss in pain. He sighed a little as he felt Tank pull almost completely out of him but the moment didn't last as the dominant Kat pushed back into him hard forcing him to yowl. Again and again Tank pulled out only to slam back in at full force. His legs shook from the force of holding himself up as he used Jake for his own pleasure. Jake kept trying to push Tank off his or crawl away but he couldn't move more then an inch of the large form. Finally he gave up and went limp letting Tank have his way with him.

With each thrust in Jake felt a little more of himself grow colder and he started to wish that he would just die. A small clatter managed to catch his attention and he looked to the side through the tears hoping to see someone there who might be able to help him. But all he saw was a small black box. It took a few minutes for his brain to tell what it was but when he recognized it his ears perked up. Tank's cell phone.

Jake realized that during Tank's wild thrusting it must have fallen from his pant or jacket pocket and since Tank hadn't reach down to pick it back up he must be to far into his haze of lust to notice it. Slowly Jake moved his free paw until he wrapped it around the phone. When nothing else happened to him he sighed a little even though he was still feeling lower then dirt for what was happening. Pulling it closer he flipped it open and hit the first number that he could think of.

He waited the faint sound of ringing was the only thing that helped him take his mind off of what was happening.

"911 what is you're emergency?" A faint female voice answered.

"H... help... p.... please." He whispered as loud as he dared.

"Sir can you speak up please?" The voice asked. "Sir are you still there?"

"P... please help." He said a little louder. "Theater... upper bathroom..."

A heavy grunt from above him made him flinch and he quickly slid the phone across the floor so that he was hidden behind the toilet. He felt Tank's thrusting picking up and he knew what was going to happen any moment. A heavy growl began to come from Tank as he neared his climax and his grip on Jake's arm tightened forcing him to whimper in pain.

"Fuck... here it comes little slut." Tank growled as he began to move in and out faster then ever before.

With one final thrust and a heavy snarl Tank sank in as deep as he could into Jake and shot wave after wave of his seed into his small body. Jake gasped at the feeling of being so violently filled and he clenched his teeth wishing for it to stop. To both it felt like ages before the wave of warmth finally ended and Tank groaned and fell forward on top of Jake. He laid there panting heavily both of them reeking with the smell of his heavy orgasm.

* * *

_**We return you to the chapter already in progress...**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Damn you little fagot, ya got a tight ass." Tank panted out pushing himself off of Jake who whimpered.

Tank stayed crouched over Jake for a few minutes before pulling out of him fast and hard. The sudden action caused Jake to cry out another wave of tears falling from his face. Tank pulled himself up to his feet and walked over to the sink with his cock still hanging out. Turning on the water he grabbed a hand full of towels and began to wash himself off. Once he was done and his member was back in his pants he turned to see Jake still laying on the bathroom floor. He sneered and moved back over to him. Laughing he balled up the towels and tossed them at Jake's head.

"Thanks for the great time." He sneered. "And if you tell anyone what happened... then next time I'll make sure that you don't live to tell about it."

Jake whimpered which made Tank laugh. Turning away from the whimpering figure Tank left the bathroom and made his way back down the stairs and out of the theater.

* * *

Chance groaned and longed to stretch his leg. It was falling asleep on the cramped seat next to him. He opened his phone so he could check the time.

'Jake has been gone for almost a half hour.' He thought to himself.

He waited another ten minutes before grunting and pushing himself out of his seat. He decided that he didn't care how into the movie he was, he had the strong feeling that something was wrong and he knew that Jake needed him. Even with the walk way clear it took him almost five minutes to get out of the theater he was in. As soon as the doors opened he almost bumped into another Kat who was smaller then him.

"Sorry." He grunted.

He looked around and saw that the lobby was packed with people and there where flashing red and blue lights relaxing off the walls.

"Whats going on?" He asked the tom he bumped into.

"Some poor Kat was found injured in the up stairs bathroom." He said. "From what I have herd he is in pretty bad shape."

The bottom fell from Chance's stomach and he quickly started pushing his way through the crowed of people.

'Nonononono!' His mind cried out as he got closer to the front of the building. He had managed to push his way to the front of the crowed and he could just make out them roiling someone into an ambulance outside. He moved as fast as he could trying to get out side so he could see if it was Jake. Before he could get to the doors a large Tom blocked his way.

"Sir please get back..." He started to say but Chance cut him off.

"Listen... my friend has been missing for half an hour I just want to know if that is him!" He said with begging eyes.

The police officer was about to tell him to get back again but another Tom cut him off.

"Feral let the kid through."

Chance looked behind him and saw a tall skinny Tom in a suit and tie.

"I'm detective Gilbert, I was sent out with the first unit that was called to the scene." He said. "Come on, I'll take you to see him."

Chance would have thanked him but at the moment he was too concerned with finding out if the one in the ambulance was his friend. Chance rushed out of the building and made his way as fast as he could to the back of the white vehicle. He looked into the back and saw two figures; one was hovering over the second who was laying on the gurney.

"Hey, give us a moment." Detective Gilbert told the one inside.

He nodded before stepping out and going to the front of the vehicle. Chance moved up into the back area and looked down at the one laying eyes went wide with shock and he felt tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Oh god... Jack..." He whispered.

* * *

_***Hides from everyone who wants me dead for this chapter.***_


	7. Chapter 7

_**... Oh hey... I am still alive! I wasn't expecting this... I thought for sure that I would have been hunted down and beaten for that last chapter... I am truly sorry that you all had to go through that, I swear when I started this story I never intended for it to go like this... But apparently this story has taken on a life of its own and I am like all of you... Just along for the ride. **_

_**I hope that you like this new chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chance sat in the cold bright waiting room, the seat he was on was hard plastic and had quickly made his rear fall asleep. Not that he noticed this, his mind was a daze with the events that had happened. He couldn't remember the ride to the hospital, he had refused to leave the ambulance leaving little room for the paramedic to to sit comfortably. The whole ride he had never taken his eyes off of Jake and only left his side when the doctors wheeled him past the double doors. He had tried to force his way past but was threatened with getting kicked out if he went back there.

So there he was sitting in the almost empty waiting room waiting to hear something about his friend.

'Come on just admit to you're self that he is more then a friend.' His mind told him.

He growled low to himself shaking the words from his mind. Now was defiantly not the time to be thinking of something like that.

"You alright?" A deep voice asked.

Chance looked up and saw Detective Gilbert standing in front of him. He lowered his eyes.

"I have been better." He grunted. "They won't let me see him..."

"Its slandered in cases like this..." Gilbert said sitting down next to him. "He is lucky to have a brother like you..."

Chance snorted not taking his eyes off the floor. "I am not his brother, just a friend... a bad one."

"Oh? What makes you say that?" He asked.

A hollow laugh left Chance's throat as he looked at the detective. "If I was anything like a good friend I would have been able to help him. This wouldn't have happened to him."

Gilbert hummed before pulling a small black book from his coat pocket. "There is nothing that you could have done... you didn't know he was in trouble."

"It doesn't matter, I shouldn't have left him alone..." Chance sighed.

"Listen... I know that this is a bad time... but I need to ask you a few questions..." Gilbert said pulling a pen out too.

"Let me guess, you want to know if there was anyone who had it out for Jake?" Chance asked.

"Well... yes that would be helpful. We want to find out who did this so we can bring him to justice." Detective Gilbert said.

"Well let me save you some trouble, I know exactly who did this..." Chance said looking him in the eyes. "His name is Tank. He is a student at our school."

Detective Gilbert hummed and started writing in his note pad. "What makes you say that he did this?"

Chance snorted and began to tell him what had happened the other day in the lunch room."The way that Jake was acting after... He was almost crying after Tank had left." He finished.

The sound of writing was all that could be heard for a few minutes before Gilbert stood up. "I think that is all for now... but I will give you a call if there is anything else that comes up."

"Wait... Can I see Jake?" Chance asked.

Gilbert smiled and nodded his head. "I will see what I can do, I think that the doctors are done with him but you might have to wait until his parents get here."

No sooner had the words left his mouth then the doors to the hospital opened letting in a hestaric Mr. and Mrs Clawson.

"CHANCE!" Mrs. Clawson said rushing to him. "What happened? Is Jake alright? Where is he?" Her questions shot out faster then a bullet.

Before he could answer Detective Gilbert stepped between them and began talking to the parents.

Chance watched as the two where told about the attack and how they would find out the extent of what happened when the doctor came out. There was nothing more to do at the time except to wait and none of them wanted to do that. The three of them sat in the waiting room not talking as they waited for the doctor to come out. Hours passed and Chance was getting angry.

'Why hasn't he come out yet?' He thought to himself. 'The guy said that the doctors where done with him.'

The three of them continued to sit in the waiting room waiting for any kind of information. What seamed like an eternity later the double doors finally opened and one of the doctors walked out. The moment he started walking to them all three of them rushed to meet him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Clawson..." He began. "You're son is fine now and resting comfortably. We gave him some mild sedatives to help him rest but after all he has been through... we would like to keep him here for a few days. Just to make sure he is well."

The parents sighed and hugged each other tightly. The doctor nodded his head before putting on a look of concern.

"Now then, as far as what has happened to him... there was a large amount of pressure put on his shoulder. It was very close to being dislocated so we have place it in a holder to keep it from moving. My advice is for him to not use it for at least a week, possible two to be on the safe side. We are also still waiting for his blood work to come back so we can be sure that he hasn't contracted any virus..." He said but Chance cut him off.

"Wait... what do you mean by virus? You can't get a virus just from getting beat up."

The doctor looked at him confused before sighing. "Has no one been out to tell you anything?"

The three of them shook there heads making him sigh again.

"Maybe you should sit down. It might be hard for you to hear..." He said.

Mr. and Mrs. Clawson took seats but Chance stayed standing.

"Now this should have been told to you hours ago but... we have found clear signs of extreme trauma on you're son's lower body..." He explained.

"Wha... what do you mean by trauma?" Mr. Clawson asked.

"... There is clear signs that show that you're son... was raped..." He said clearly.

A gasp came from Mrs. Clawson and she burred her face into her husbands shoulder. A small growl came from Chance and he clenched his fist tightly.

"You... you can't be serious..." Mr. Clawson said.

He shook his head sadly. "I am afraid so. We found tearing showing signs of forced penetration along with dried blood mixed with semen. We where able to give a sample of the semen to the police so if the tom who did this is in the system they should be able to find him." The doctor said.

"Can we... can we see him?" Chance asked.

The doctor looked at him sadly before shaking his head. "Only family is allowed in at this time. They can go in but I am afraid that you must wait a few days..."

"So I am suppose to sit on my ass while my friend is laying in a bed after just getting raped and beaten by the biggest fucker in school!" He almost yelled.

Mr. Clawson looked up and spoke before the doctor could reply. "Chance... are you saying that you know who did this?"

He nodded his head. "I already told the detective, it was Tank! He had all but done this to him earlier in the week but I stopped him before he could. Not that I knew it at the time..."

"I am sorry, but it is the hospital rules. You can come back in a few days and see him then." The doctor said before walking back through the doors.

Chance stood there fuming before looking down at the parents. "You guys should go and see him, I'll..." He sighed. "I guess I'll be back in a few days..." He began to head for the doors that lead out side but was stopped by Mr. Clawson.

"Chance, we can't thank you enough for all you have done for Jake..." He said. "You have no idea how much happier he has been since meeting you."

"Thank you sir..." Chance said holding back a small sob.

"And... I know what it must be like for you to have to stand by and watch as you're best friend suffers." He went on. "I had to do the same thing once before, but let me tell you something... Taking revenge on the one who is responsible for it is no way to help anyone."

Chance was confused. "Sir... I don't understand."

"I know that look you have, even if you haven't realized it yet. You will head home tonight and at some point it will come into you're head that you can make the guy who did this pay for it. I know because the same thought came to me before." He pulled Chance close hugging him tightly. "I am telling you... let the police take care of it... do not go after this Tank."

Chance stood there shocked, he didn't know what to say or even what to think. He couldn't deny that in the back of his mind he had already been nursing the very idea of hunting Tank's tail down and beating him within an inch of his life.

"Mr. Clawson, what should I do then? I can't just sit back while Jake suffers..." Chance said.

"You have to son, if you don't then things could just get worse. For you and for Jake." Mr. Clawson said.

"Then what should I do!" He chocked tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Be there for him, be his friend... and maybe even tell him how you really feel..." He told the younger Kat.

Chance snapped his head up in shock. "Wha... what do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't do that... not now after all this..." Mr Clawson said. "Both of us know how you feel about our son, we can see it plain as day when the two of you are together. It is love like I have never seen before. And you should tell Jack how you feel as soon as you can. It is what he needs now more then ever."

"But... but he couldn't possible..." Chance tried but was cut off by the older male.

"Don't give me that, I have seen how he is with you. He talks about you all the time, when you are around he can never take his eyes off you. He loves you, and you love him." Mr. Clawson said. "And in two days when you go to see him, I suggest that you tell him so..."

With that Mr. Clawson hugged Chance one last time before returning to his wife and leading her into the rest of the hospital where they where quickly taken to Jake's room.

* * *

_**Well this was more drama then anything else wasn't it? Oh well, I hope you liked it...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone! I am enjoyed the responses I got to the last chapter. This story is really turning into more of a drama then I had wanted it to isn't it? I hope that you all don't mind. Anyway, I give to you this new chapter and hope that you like it. **_

* * *

The sound of the bell ringing was like a gun shot for Chance. He had thought that the school day would never end, but finally he was free. He was the first one out of the class room and he made quick work of shoving everyone else out of his way so he could get to the exit. Since it was Monday most of the other students where mulling around pulling the books and what not from there lockers so that they could do there homework. Others where just standing around talking about what they had done over the weekend. Chance didn't even bother trying to avoid them, he just shoved past them sending more then one tom to the floor or into a locker.

He was finally able to see Jake and nothing was going to slow him down. He heard his name being shouted a few times but never even slowed down. It wasn't until several figures blocked his path that he was forced to stop, he didn't hold back his growl of anger as he saw half the football team standing in front of him. His eyes narrowed as he looked over each of them, they had there arms crossed and there faces where set in frowns.

"Chance where are you going?" One asked. "We got practice."

"I have somewhere I have to be." He said. "Move."

They didn't.

"Where could you need to go that is more important then getting ready for the game next week?" The tom asked again.

"None of you're damn business." He growled. "Now move... or I'll move you."

To the others credit he didn't show just how afraid he was at the moment. Slowly him and the others moved to the side and Chance moved past them without a second glance. He made it to the exit and pretty much ran to his truck. As he opened the door he noticed that there wasn't the normal sound of a motorcycle revving or the sound of people screaming as it took off.

'The police must have got him.' He thought happily. 'Good.'

Jumping into the truck he started it up and left the parking lot as fast as he could. His tires screeched a little as he pulled onto the main road and he pressed just a little harder on the gas. It didn't take him long after that to get to the hospital. But for some reason the lot was full of cars so he had to park at the very back of the lot. Shutting off his truck he got out and just remembered to lock it before he ran for the main door. It opened when he stepped in front of it and he hurried inside. He took a small moment to enjoy how cool it was inside the hospital, it was well over 80 degrees out side.

He made a 'B' line for the front desk where a slightly over weight she kat was sitting. She was wearing a pair of half moon glasses halfway down her nose and she was lazily flipping through a magazine. Chance stood there for a minute or so before getting annoyed and clearing his throat loudly.

"Excuse me!" He said. "I know you're very busy right now, but I am here to see my friend Jake Clawson."

He made no effort to hide his sarcasm.

"Visiting hours are from four to ten sir." She said not looking up at him.

Chance growled. Was she trying to piss him off?

"Its 3:50!" He said. "Are you telling me that you are going to make me wait ten minutes?"

She let out a huff and finally looked up at him. She paused for a moment when she saw how big he was but that didn't stop her from being a bitch.

"Sir the rules are clear, no visitors until four." She said. "You are welcome to have a seat until then."

Chance clenched his fist feeling his claws starting to push out and press into his paw pads. "Look..." He said heavily. "My friend was really hurt and I have been waiting for three days to see him. So I would really appreciate it if you would open the doors and let me go see him."

"Sir I told you..." She started but was cut off by another female voice.

"Stella is everything alright here?"

Chance turned around and saw a skinny female kat with bright golden fur and a long bushy tail. She held a clip board against her chest and had a no nonsenses air about her.

"Everything is fine Janet." Stella said. "I was just informing this young tom that it is not visiting hours yet."

Janet nodded and smiled up at Chance. "Well there is only ten minutes left, I don't think that it will hurt to let him in a little early." She said.

Chance smiled at her. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

Janet began to lead him over to the double doors which opened after a moment. Chance took one last look back at the other nurse and was happy to see that she had an upset look on her face.

"I am sorry for Stella." Janet said. "She likes to think that she is in charge around here."

"I guessed that." Chance said. "I take it that you out rank her?"

A small laugh came from Janet and she shook her head. "Not really, but my father is the chief of medicine here."

"Oh really?" Chance said. "Well that must mean that you get you're way a lot."

"I don't use him as a crutch, I like to earn my way on my own." She said. "But I can't stop others from being afraid that I will put in a bad word for them if they upset me." She laughed a little. "Anyway, who are you here to see?"

"Jake Clawson." Chance told her.

She smiled and laughed. "Oh he is such a nice young tom." She said. "All the nurses have become very attached to him since he has been here."

"Really?" Chance asked surprised. "How has he been?"

"Well the first day he wouldn't talk to anyone and he hardly let anyone into his room." She said. "But after his parents had been to see him his attitude changed. He started talking up a storm to anyone who would listen. Apparently he has big plans for when he gets out of here."

Chance was shocked by this news. He had expected Jake to be a wreak he wasn't sure what to make of this. He hardly noticed when Janet stopped in front of a room and he almost ran into her.

"Here we go, stay as long as you like." She said before walking off.

Chance shouted a quick thank you before turning to face the closed door. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to calm his heart.

'Come on Furlong.' He said to himself. 'Don't be a sissy kat!'

Opening his eyes he pushed the door open and walked in. The room seemed brighter then the hall out side and he blinked a few times to adjust his vision. He looked over at the bed sitting in the corner of the room and he smiled a little at seeing Jake laying in it. His eyes where closed and he looked like he was sleeping. Chance didn't want to wake him so he just sat down in the chair next to the bed and waited for him to wake up.

* * *

While Chance waited for Jake to wake up in the hospital, in another section of the city Tank sat in a small room with no windows, a section of mirror on the wall and one door. He growled to himself as he sat there. He had been woken up early that morning by a loud banging on his door and before he could even climb out of bed the door had been busted in and he had been put in handcuffs and dragged out. No one said anything to him other then the normal Myranda rights. From there it was a short drive from his apartment to the police station where he was tossed in the room and apparently forgotten about.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Where the hell is my phone call?"

It wasn't the first time he had asked the question, and like the other times he didn't get an answer. He was sure that they didn't have anything on him. He hadn't even done anything since Friday and he knew that the fagot Jack wouldn't tell anyone what had happened, not unless he had a death wish. Finally the door opened and in stepped a tan tom with a long thin tail wearing a dark suit, the top button was undone and his tie was lose. He walked to the table Tank sat at and dropped a folder onto the table top.

"Well... Mr. Tank?" He asked. "Why no last name?"

Tank grunted and glared at the older kat. "Because my father was a dick and I don't want anything to do with him."

He hummed as he looked over his reflection in the mirror. He didn't say anything else for a while and Tank began to get angry.

"Mind telling me just what the hell I am doing here?" He asked.

"Well, there are a number of reasons that you are here." The detective said. "Personally I blame a bad up bringing but that is just my opinion."

"Cut the wise cracks ass hole!" Tank growled. "I know how this works, either try and charge me with something or I am leaving. You can't keep me here."

"Alright, how about rape for starters." He said. "Assault, would be a good direction next. Then there is always the death threat you made. Anyone of these guarantees a lengthy stay in jail... you are 18 that means you can be tried as an adult."

Tank chuckled. "You can't prove any of that."

"Oh really?" He said finally turning around. "Well lets see, we got a video that places you at the scene of a rape. A Kat in the hospital with an almost broken arm and several bruises... Oh! And a voice recording of you making a threat on someone's life. Still think we can't prove anything?"

Tank tried to hide how nervous he was but it was hard to do. He didn't know how this guy knew all this stuff but if he could actually prove what he was talking about then he was in deep trouble.

"I want a lawyer." He said.

The Tom chuckled and stood up leaving the folder on the table. "Yeah... thought you would." He opened the door and stepped out. "Look forward to seeing you in court."

* * *

**_There you go, I hope that you all liked it. I wasn't sure if I should have stopped it back at Chance being with Jake or not but in the end I decided to ease everyone's minds a little by showing Tank getting the start of what he has coming to him. This could almost pass for an episode of Law and Order SVU couldn't it? Maybe I should write a fic for that... no that would just be weird. _**

**_Anyway, Review if you liked it... or if you didn't... Until next time.  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey people. I am so sorry for this late chapter. But with the two new stories that I posted over the weekend I didn't get a chance to work on this, and then I swore not to do any work on Monday since it was my Birthday, Hurray 21 at last! I had planed on doing this chapter on Tuesday but I had work in the morning and then got to come home for like 2 hours before I was called back in to work a shift from 4 to 10 which meant that I had just enough time after that shift to clean up and go to bed so I could be ready for my morning shift on Wednesday. So... yeah...**_

_**Anyway enough of my lame excuses lets get to the chapter.  
**_

* * *

Waking up was a big pain. Not a physical pain, although he did have a lot of that as well. But the pain came was from the interruption of his amazing dream. He had been having the same dream every time he fell asleep since he had been at the hospital and every time something stopped him from finishing it. Jake kept his eyes closed as he tried to hold onto the memory of what he had been seeing in his mind, he hoped that if he stayed like that long enough that he would fall asleep again and be able to finish it at he thought on the dream he started seeing small flashes of it behind his eyes;

A long sleek black jet with red strips, flying through the air faster then any jet before it. It swung left and right doing impossible acrobatics as it avoided heavy fire from unseen enemies. The glass dome of the cock pit showed two figures inside it both wearing hard jumpsuits of black and red fabric. Masks covered there faces blocking who they where from view. One was extremely large and sat in the front seat obviously the pilot. The other was skinny but still muscular, he sat behind the first working the guns of the two worked together in perfect sync making the jet almost dance in the air, nothing could touch them.

The sound of a chair scrapping against the floor cut through the image and ended any chance of Jake going back into the wonderful dream. With a small sigh he opened his eyes slowly since he didn't want to get blinded by the lights. Blinking a few times he heard a voice come from his right side.

"Hey buddy, did I wake you?"

A smile spread over Jake's face and he turned to see Chance sitting close to his bed.

"Hey Chance... No I have been awake for a while." He told him.

The room got quiet for a while since nether really knew what to say.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to be here sooner..." Chance said after having enough of the quiet.

"Its ok, my mom and dad told me everything..." Jake said.

Chance felt his eyes go wide and he cleared his throat while he pulled himself together.

"They... they told you everything?" He asked carefully.

He really hoped that didn't include how he felt about the Tom in front of him.

"Yeah, how the doctors wouldn't let you come in for three days." Jake said giving him an odd look. "Was... was there something else that I should know?"

Chance had to think quick in order to come up with something that he could give Jake.

"Uh... yeah!" He said as something came to his mind. "I think that the police got Tank, he wasn't in school today so I think they got him."

Jake sighed and sank into his bed smiling. "That's good."

Chance nodded his head and the room got quiet again. The two of them sat there both trying to avoid the others eyes while also trying not to look like that is what they where doing.

"So... the nurse said that you where babbling on and on about some big plan that you had for when you got out of here." Chance said.

"Yeah, its big alright." Jake said more to himself then to Chance. "Some kats not like it but I know that it is the right thing to do."

Chance perked his ears up and leaned forward. "What is it?"

Jake turned his head so that Chance couldn't see his face and he mumbled something.

"What?" Chance asked leaning closer.

Sighing Jake said louder. "I am going to join the Enforcers."

The news hit Chance so hard it was almost like an actual blow. He sat back in his seat his eyes wide and his mouth open slightly.

"You... what?" He asked unsure of if her had heard right.

"I am going to join the Enforcers." Jake said again more firmly. "Once school is over... after graduation. I am going to the Enforcers academy."

Chance shook his head still trying to get over the news.

"But... that's on the other side of the country!" He said.

Jake nodded his head his eyes looking down. "I know, my parents won't like it but they will support me when I tell them."

'I DON'T LIKE IT!' His mind wanted to yell.

He wanted to grab Jake and tell him that he didn't want him to go. But he couldn't he had no right to keep Jake from doing what he wanted to.

"Say something!" Jake said harshly.

Chance snapped his head up at the strong words and he finally closed his mouth his eyes returning to there normal size.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked. "You are old enough to decide what you want, you don't need my approval..."

Jake sighed and gripped the cover in his paws. "I... guess I just want to know if you think that I can do it... That I have what it takes to be an Enforcer..."

"I do think that you can do it." Chance tells him. "The question is do you really want to do it or is this just because of what happened?"

Groaning Jake threw himself back into his pillow and whimpered a little.

"I don't know!" He said. "I always messed around with the idea of it, and it seems like a good idea now..."

Moving forward Chance puts his large paw on Jake's shoulder comfortingly.

"Why don't you wait a while before you make up you're mind?" Chance suggests. "At least until you are not in to much shock over everything that has happened."

Jake looked at Chance smiling. "Thanks... I think I will do that..." He chuckled. "When did you get so smart?"

Laughing Chance pushes him gently. "I guess whatever it is that makes you a nerd is rubbing off on me."

The two laughed for a moment before they where interrupted by the door opening. Both of them looked to the door and saw the Detective from before entering.

"Hello boy's." Gilbert said. "How are you feeling Jake?"

"Much better thank you." Jake answered. "Thank you for understanding the other day... about me not wanting to talk about it yet."

Detective Gilbert nodded his head smiling."Its no problem, I understand how troubling it is to have to re-live something like that."

"Hey, Tank wasn't in school today." Chance said. "Did you guy's get him?"

"Yes we picked him up from his home this morning." Gilbert said. "We are holding him until his trial, then hopefully we will be able to lock him up. Since he is 18 we are going to try him as an adult. If we are lucky he will get the maximum for this kind of crime."

"When is the trial?" Jake asked.

"Friday, it is set for 3 in the afternoon." Detective Gilbert said.

"Is Jake going to have to be there?" Chance asked.

The older Tom nodded his head.

"Yes I am afraid so. There are only a few who saw anything that will help us so it is a strong possibility that you will have to take the stand. But we will try to keep you off of it for as long as we can..."

"No!" Jake said firmly. "I want to do it, I want to do my part to make sure that he gets what is coming to him."

A high pitched hiss came from Jake and he clutched at his shoulder tightly as a flare of pain ran through the still strained muscle.

"Alright, I will talk to our D.A. and tell her what you said." Gilbert said. "I must warn you, if you do take the stand it is probable that they will ask you to go over in detail what happened. Are you sure that you can handle that?"

Still rubbing his shoulder Jake nodded. "I will be fine, I have the rest of the week to get ready for it."

Detective Gilbert nodded his head impressed by the young kats determination. "Alright then, I spoke with you're doctor and he said that you should be able to leave tomorrow. Which is good since we also need you to come down and make a positive I.D. on him. Just to make sure that we give the defense as little to work with as we can."

"I'll come down as soon as they let me out of here." Jake said.

"And I'll come with you." Chance added.

Jake gave Chance a surprised look that made him chuckle.

"The last time I let you out of my sight all this happened to you. I am not letting it happen again." Chance told him.

Jake smiled. "Thank you Chance. That means a lot to me..."

The two of them stayed smiling at each other. Neither even noticed when Detective Gilbert left the room leaving the two of them alone again.

* * *

_**Alright so I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, it was actually a lot of fun to write. I think that there is about two more chapters before the Tank sub plot of this story is done and we can get back to the main point of the story. I think that as a whole this story is almost done and if it goes the way I want it to then there will be a sequel, I will post a note at the end of this story if I do decide to make one. It will tell you at the very least the name of the story.**_

_**So anyway, please review and give me you're views on this chapter as well as any other chapter you feel like commenting on.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone! I am happy to give to you the new chapter today. Now not too much happens here but it is only meant to build up to the next chapter so I hope that doesn't bother anyone. **_

_**Enjoy the chapter! Oh and pay close attention, the point of view changes from Jake to Chance here without much warning. Normally I wouldn't do it like this but it was what the chapter called for.  
**_

* * *

The week had pasted at a mixture of speeds. There where days that would pass faster then he could blink but there where others that would crawl by slower then a snail. The only thing that had kept him sane was the large Kat standing next to him. Chance hadn't left Jake's side since he had gotten out of the hospital. Where ever Jake went Chance was right there with him making sure that nothing happened to him. True to his word Chance had gone down to the police station with Jake when he needed to point out Tank in there line up. After that Chance had taken Jake home so that he could rest and he had stayed with him the whole day.

When Jake asked Chance what he had done about school Chance had told him that he had sent them a note telling them that he was sick and wouldn't be able to come in for a while. Jake tried to tell Chance that he didn't need to miss school for him but the large Tom just waved it off and said that Jake was more important. So the two of them spent all there time together growing closer all the while. The day before the trial Jake pointed out the fact that Chance didn't even ask anymore if he could stay the night. He always just set up on the couch while Jake slept up in his room. Jake didn't mind, he enjoyed having his best friend so close to him. Although it did inspire more frequent dreams that made him have to wash his cloths more often then normal.

When Friday finally came every one in the house was on edge. Everyone wanted the whole thing to be over with but they where afraid that something would go wrong that would let Tank get away with what he had done. Jake rubbed at his shoulder in discomfort as a small flare of pain ran from it. His arm was in a sling to keep it from moving but he was happy that he didn't need a cast or anything else like it. He felt a firm kind paw on his shoulder and Jake smiled up at Chance who looked amazing, if not a little funny in his dark colored suit. That morning had been the first time all week that Chance had left Jake, he wouldn't have gone if he didn't need to get his suit from his house. Once he had gotten back he spent the whole time complaining about how uncomfortable it felt.

He told them that he hadn't worn it in at least two years which meant that it was a few sizes to small for him. It was obvious to anyone that he was telling the truth. His large frame kept wanting to bust through the material so he had to move very slowly and carefully to make sure that didn't happen.

"Are you ok buddy?" Chance asked.

Jake nodded his head. "Y-yeah. I am fine... just a little nervous."

Chance nodded his head. "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"I hope so..." Jake mumbled.

As the two enjoyed there small moment together Jake's father walked into the room also wearing a suit although his fit better then Chance's.

"Alright everyone... are we read?" He asked.

"Yes, lets get going and get this whole thing over with." Jake's mom said.

They headed to the door of the house and Mr. Clawson opened the door leading his wife out. Chance let Jake go out first and closed the door behind him. Jake handed him the key so that he could lock the door and Chance handed it back to his friend.

"Lets get going buddy." Chance said walking behind Jake and helping him into his Mom and Dad's car.

Chance was going to follow behind in his truck since he didn't want to accidentally hurt Jake in the small space in the back seat. As he was about to close the door to the car his attention was caught by someone calling his name harshly. When he turned around he saw a small group of his team mates walking over to him all wearing sour looks.

"What the hell are you doing!" One yelled.

Chance sighed as he recognized the Tom that had given him trouble the other day at school when he was trying to go see Jake. Apparently he was ready to try again.

"I have told you before Drake. Its none of you're business where I am going or what I am doing." Chance said to the slightly smaller Kat.

"That is where you are wrong, when you skip out on a whole weeks worth of practice then it is my business." Drake said. "Do you even care that the second to last game is next week?"

Chance growled and clenched his fist the fabric on his suit straining to keep his tightening muscles in. "No I don't care!" He yelled. "Get this through you're head all of you. I have more important things going on right now then a dumb game."

The small group was shocked by his statement and Chance couldn't blame them. Ever since he joined the team he had made it clear that nothing was more important to him then the game. To suddenly change and say it didn't matter would shock anyone.

"What the hell has gotten into you Furlong?" Drake asked. "The coach said that if you didn't show up at practice today that you would not play in the game. We need you."

"If he wants to bench me then fine I don't care! Right now my friend needs me more then you guys do." He said calmly well aware that the family in the car was listening to his conversation. "Now we have to go, good bye."

Chance closed the door to the Clawson car and moved to get into his own truck. He let the family leave first before pulling out and following behind them. He didn't give the kats in the yard a second glance before turning the corner and blocking them from sight.

In the Clawson car Jake was fidgeting constantly, not because of the trial anymore but from what he had heard Chance say.

'He cares so much about me...' Jake thought to himself. 'All he has done for me since we met... is there more to it then what I thought or am I just crazy?'

"Are you alright Jake?" Mr. Clawson asked.

Jake snapped his head up and nodded quickly. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

The car became quiet and Jake turned to look out the window. His mind focused now only on his friend, he started going over everything that they had done or said since they had met trying to find something that showed that maybe there was more to there friendship then what he thought. Every spoken word, every gesture or touch seemed to show a different emotion then what he had originally thought.

'He picked me over football...' Jake thought. 'I have never seen him blow off football for anything even before I really knew him.'

The car jerked slightly and Jake was pulled from his thoughts as he looked up at the large court house down town. He gulped as he got out of the car and looked up at the brown and grey building. The parking lot didn't have very many cars in it and the ones that where there where mainly parked in the spaces reserved for the people who worked at the building. Chance's large truck parked in the empty space next to there car and he quickly got out and was at Jake's side in an instant.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." Jake answered.

"Its 2:30, we should get inside before they start without us." Mr. Clawson said.

Mr. Clawson held his wife's paw and put his other one on his son's shoulder. Jake wanted the comfort of Chance's paw as well but he wasn't expecting him to offer it, at least not in such a public place. He was surprised though when Chance moved closer to his side, he was so close that there arms where rubbing against each other and that alone was enough for Jake.

'Here we go.' Jake thought as they started to walk towards the building.

* * *

_**Alright, so I hope that everyone liked this. As I said not too much happened here except Jake starting to realize that maybe there is more to his friendship then he thought. Anyway I have to go now so I will see everyone later. **_

_**Reviews are welcome and very much wanted.  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello again everyone. Here it is the big court room drama chapter. Truthfully I am not so sure I did a very good job with this chapter. I will let you all know that I am not a lawyer nor do I know very much about the law other then, you do bad you go to jail. So please do not hate me for this. **_

**_I have however added a small gem in here for everyone who is willing to put up with my bad court room scene. Lets see if you can find it ;)  
_**

* * *

Jake sat in his wooden spinning seat nervous and eager for everything to be over with. He looked over his shoulder for a moment and saw his mom, dad and Chance sitting behind the small barrier. His dad had his arm wrapped around his mom's shoulders holding her close, while Chance had his arms crossed over his chest. When Chance looked at Jake there eyes met and the both smiled slightly to each other. Jake felt his stomach tingle at the amazing features of his friend and he had to fight to stay still in his seat. Sitting next to him was one of the lawyers that the police had provided. He was thankful for that since it meant that the female Kat was both a good lawyer and that his parents didn't have to pay for her. Further past the she Kat sat the jury, which was mixed of kats of both sexes and of many different breeds. None of them really looked like they wanted to be there and Jake understood that, getting jury duty was not something most people wanted.

On Jake's left sat Tank, unlike Jake he wasn't wearing a suit. He was dressed in normal black jeans and a black tank top. His face was set in a firm scowl which added to his panther like appearance. Jake saw Tank look at him from the corner of his eyes and was sure that he heard the him hiss angrily.

"Don't worry... everything will be fine."

Jake looked at his lawyer and nodded at her comforting words. Before he could answer the guard standing in the corner cleared his throat.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Myers."

As one everyone, which wasn't a lot, in the room stood up. From the side door a very large male Kat walked in. He moved slowly to the judges bench and with a mighty grunt sat down in the seat. It groaned under his weight and he sighed a little as he leaned back in it. He took a moment to put on a pair of wire framed glasses and he held up a folder.

"In the case of Clawson vs..." The judge pauses for a moment before going on. "... Tank... how does the defendant plea?"

Tank's court lawyer cleared his throat. "Not guilty you're honer."

Judge Myers looked Tank over for a moment before looking at the file again. "Very well... Lets get started then..."

As everyone took there seats, Tanks lawyer stepped out from behind his table and began making his opening comments about how Tank was innocent and how all the evidence is circumstantial. Jake got worried for a moment at the Tom's words but one look at the she kat next to him made him feel better. She was idly looking through some papers a small smile on her face as if the others words meant nothing to her. Once he was done he sat back down and she stood up. She didn't draw out her statement like he had. She gave the facts said a little about Tank's past run in with the law and sat down.

After that Tank's lawyer had Tank take the stand. Tank sat in the chair up front and the guard came up and had him raise his right paw.

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god?"

"I do." Tank said.

Tank's lawyer then stood close to the stand. "Now then... can you tell us just what happened last Friday?"

Tank nodded his head. "Yeah, I went to the school football game to support our team. I didn't get there until the third quarter but I watched the end anyway. After we won I left to go hang out with a few friends, I didn't stay long with them and started home. About half way there I stopped at the theater so that I could use the bathroom. I went in did my business and left for home. I stayed there the rest of the night."

His lawyer nodded. "I see... and at any time during the night did you see Mr. Clawson?"

"Yeah, when I was at the theater I saw him taking the stairs to the upper floor." Tank said.

"Did you follow him?" The lawyer asked.

"Not at first." Tank answered. "I went to the bathrooms on the main floor, but I saw that they where full so I took the stairs so I could use the bathrooms on the upper level."

"While you where in there did you meet anyone?"

"No I didn't... The place was empty." Tank replied.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Chance yelled standing up angrily.

The room filled with the sound of the judge banging his small hammer on his desk. "Order! One more out burst and you sir, will be held in contempt!"

Chance clenched his fists in anger but slowly sat down. The room was quiet for a moment before Tank's lawyer cleared his throat again.

"So the bathroom was empty when you got there?"

"Yes. I did not see anyone else there." Tank said looking directly at Chance.

"No further questions." He said.

Tank stepped down from the stand and his lawyer then called on a few of Tank's friends up to confirm that Tank had been with them that night. There was even a worker from the theater that said he saw Tank go into the downstairs bathroom before going up stairs. Jake's ears dropped a little, from the slight nodding of the it looked like a few where buying the story. Finally it was Jake's lawyers turn. The first thing she did was to have Tank come back onto the stand.

"Now then Mr. Tank..." She said her voice calm and smooth. "You say that you didn't see anyone else in the bathroom correct?"

Tank nodded his head. "That's right."

"And you also say that you saw my client go up the same steps you did is that correct?"

"Yes." He said a little firmer.

"And are you aware of any other exits from the top floor?" She asked.

"There are a few that lead to the four main theaters." Tanks said.

"So you must believe then that in the few moments that it took you to see that the lower restrooms where full and to get up the stairs to the upper bathrooms, that Mr. Clawson was able to do what ever it was he was doing and then exit back into a main theater before you saw him?"

"I guess so..." Tank said.

"That is interesting, because anyone who would go to that theater would know that the doors on the top floor leading to the main rooms are locked from the inside. Meaning that you can only exit out of them."

"I..." Tank tried but was cut off.

"So there for you must have run into Mr. Clawson at some point in you're little trip up stairs. Isn't that right?"

Tank's lawyer stood up. "Objection you're honor! She is badgering my client."

"Sorry you're honor." She said before the judge could say anything."Mr. Tank... you said that you went up there to use the bathroom is that right?"

"Yes, I had to take a piss." He said sarcastically.

"Watch the language son!" The judge warned.

"Well then..." She walked over to the table and picked up a piece of paper. "Would you like to explain how you're sperm was found on the floor of the bathroom stall? And would you also like to explain how it was also found not only 'on' but 'inside' Mr. Clawson?"

Jake whimpered a little as several of the people in the jury turned to look at him.

"Fine... Maybe I jerked off in the bathroom. That's not a crime." Tank said.

"No it isn't... but rape is." She said. "Now I am going to play something that will interest everyone."

She walked back over to the table and picked up a tape recorder. "This tape that you are about to hear came directly from the phone operator at the police station."

She pressed the play button and static began to play out. After a moment Jake's voice began to come out. Jake didn't realize it was his voice at first, it was high pitched and sounded weak. It wasn't until he understood the words that he knew that it was in fact him.

_**"911 what is you're emergency?" **_A female voice says._**  
**_

_**"H... help... p... please." **_Jake's voice sounds out. _**  
**_

_**"Sir can you speak up please?" **_The other voice asks.**_ "Sir are you still there?"_**

**_"P... please help."_** Jake's voice asks again.**_ "Theater... upper bathroom..."_**

There is the sound of something hard sliding across the floor and then all that can be heard is faint grunting for a few minutes. Finally a new voice comes out. Its deep and angry sounding, and clearly belongs to Tank.

**_"Fuck... here it comes little slut."_**

The voice is loud enough for everyone to hear and is quickly followed by a loud snarl before she turns the tape off.

"Do you know whose voice that was?" She asks.

Tank was quiet except for a small grunt.

"No more questions." She said sitting back down.

Tank didn't wait for the judge to tell him to go back to his seat, he just stood up and marched over to it. His anger was clear to everyone. Jake's lawyer leans over to him a small sad smile on her face.

"I know that you probably don't want to do this, but would you be willing to take the stand and tell what happened?" She asked kindly. "I think that we have the jury on our side but it will help in the long run if they heard it from you."

Jake nodded his head slowly. "Why didn't he call me up? I thought he would have."

"Probably because he knows Tank is guilty and he didn't want to give you the chance to tell you're side." She stood back up. "You're honor I would like to call Jake Clawson to the stand."

Jake stood up and looked back at his parents and Chance for a moment before moving over to the stand. He winced as he pulled his arm from the sling and he agreed to tell the truth.

"Now Mr. Clawson... I know that this will be hard for you but would you be kind enough to tell us what happened last Friday night?" She asked.

Jake nodded his head and took a small breath. He began to tell about how he had gone to the football game, he added that it was an odd thing for him to do but he had gone because Chance asked him too. He then told how after the game he had waited for Chance to come out of the locker room so they could go to the movies. He explained the time that they had gotten to the theater and how they had went to there seats shortly after getting there. After that he told how he had left to go to the bathroom but that the ones on the main floor where full. Explaining that he didn't want to wait he told how he went upstairs to us the bathrooms there. He didn't go into detail about his using the bathroom, instead he went straight to him washing up.

He paused for a moment before telling them about Tank standing behind him when he turned around. He lowered his eyes as he began to tell them about the conversation he had with Tank, and he stopped all together when it got to the part where they talked about Tank finding him in the bathroom at school.

"Um... if its ok, can I skip this part of our conversation?" Jake asks.

his lawyer looks at him for a moment before nodding her head. "If that is what you..." She gets cut off by Tank's lawyer.

"You're honor! We can not ignore part of his testimony just to spare some feelings of embarrassment."

The judge nods his head. "I am afraid that he is right son... you agreed to testify there for you must explain every thing that has happened."

Jake lowers his ears and looks sadly his parents and Chance. He whimpers a little knowing that his friendship with Chance may end after this, not to mention the trust his parents have in him.

"A... alright..." He says.

Taking another deep breath Jake begins to slowly explain. "Tank started talking about another time he had found me in a bathroom at school... It was a few years ago and I didn't think that anyone would find me in there, but he did. I was in one of the stalls and he busted the door open and found me in there... masturbating..." Jake kept his eyes low not looking at anyone. "At first he only made fun of me for doing it in the school bathroom but that was until he saw... what I was doing it too."

"Go one Clawson!" Tank yelled standing up his face had an evil grin on it. "Tell everyone what a fag you are!"

The judge bangs his hammer. "Not another word or you will be removed from this court room."

Tank's smile never leaves his face but he does sit down. Jake whimpers and closes his eyes tightly.

"Nothing further you're honor..." Jake's lawyer says.

"I agree... I think that the court has heard enough." The judge says. "The jury will meet and come to there decision."

The judge stands and so does everyone else. Once the large Kat has left the room the officer walks the jury out and everyone else is left inside. Jake slowly makes his way back to his table not looking at anyone, his lawyer pats his shoulder gently.

"Jake..."

Jake knows that it was Chance trying to talk to him, but he can't bring himself to face his friend.

"Jake please..." Chance said again. "Talk to me."

Slowly Jake lifts his head to look at Chance and he is shocked to see only concern in the bigger Kats eyes.

"C... Chance..." Jake whimpers. "I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid that you would hate me."

Chance takes a moment before hopping over the divider, there is a small ripping sound as a few seems in his suit bust but he doesn't pay attention.

"Jake... I could never hate you." Chance says kneeling down in front of the skinny Kat.

"But... I'm..." Jake whimpers a little. "How could you not hate me?"

Chance chuckles a little and leans forward putting a gentle confident kiss on Jake's cheek. "Because I am too."

Jake's head snaps up and he looks into Chance's smiling face. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out but a croak, Chance chuckles and cups Jake's face gently. He is about to say something but the sound of the doors opening cuts him off. Sighing he moves back so that he is back on the other side of the barrier and he sits down in his seat. Jake's mind is so far gone that he almost doesn't stand when the judge come back in. He wouldn't have notice had his lawyer not pulled on his jacket.

Once the judge sits down so does everyone else. Jake has to force himself to pay attention to what is going on.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asks.

An old looking male Kat stands up and nods his head. "We have you're honor." He unfolds a small piece of paper. "We the jury find the defendant; Tank. Guilty of Rape in the first degree."

"Very well, officer take the defendant into custody." The judge said. "Sentencing will be held on the 5th of next month, which is two weeks form now. Court is adjourned."

With a last bang of his hammer the Judge stood up and left the room. Tank was walked out in a pair of handcuffs a moment later he didn't say anything or try to get away. He let the officer walk him out quietly. Jake sank into his seat and sighed happily.

'Its finally over.' He thought

* * *

_**There it is, Tank's off to jail and everyone has some peace of mind finally. Again, I don't think I did a great job with this but I want to know what you all think. So hit me with you comments on the chapter. I want them all; good, bad whatever. DOn't be afraid to tell me a did a horrible job with it. **_

_**Until next time.  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello everyone! I know that I owe all of you a very big apology for being gone for so long. I hate using this excuse but life has just been crazy these past few weeks. Work has been hell, and my social life has been oddly active. Not to mention I found myself in the middle of this weird emotional triangle thing. Luckily I have narrowed that down to a emotional line type thing, if that makes seance.**_

_**Anyway, I enjoyed making this chapter. I am finally able to get back to the lovey fluff stuff that I meant for this story to be before all that drama happened in the past few chapters. So I hope that you all like this chapter. Nothing to exciting happens other then some development between Chance and Jake. **_

_**Enjoy...  
**_

* * *

A content sigh broke the silence of the room as Jake slowly came out of his deep peaceful sleep. His eyes flickered for a few moments before opening fully. He looked around his room, taking in the familiar sight as it was bathed in the light from the morning sun. Another sigh escaped him as he sank just a little lower into his warm bed. The movement brought his attention to the other from resting in his bed. He slowly rolled over so that he was now facing the opposite way and a smile spread across his muzzle. Sleeping soundly next to him was the large form of Chance. His large body taking up almost all of the space on the bed, but Jake didn't mind.

He let his eyes slowly move over Chance's face taking in the detail of his friend, and now possibly more. He watched as Chance's ear would twitch every now and then along with his nose. His mouth was just so slightly open letting one of his sharp fangs poke out from under his upper lip. Jake couldn't think of any other way to describe the sight other then it being cute. The large Tom looked so innocent and at peace. Both of them where still fully clothed, neither one wanted to rush anything. But the past night Jake had asked Chance if he would like to sleep in his bed with him. It was a bold move but after everything that had happened Jake felt like taking a risk or two.

At that moment he was very glad that he had done it. He enjoyed waking up next to the warmth of someone else. Jake felt the sudden urge to kiss Chance but he held back. He wasn't sure if that would be moving to fast. True Chance had kissed him on the cheek at the trial but Jake didn't know if it was right to do the same now. Taking a small moment to weigh his options Jake decided to ignore the voice in his head that was telling him to slow down. Shifting just a little bit, Jake slid his head forward and ever so gently brushed his lips against Chance's.

The reaction was almost instant. The moment when Jake's lips met Chance's the larger kat began to wake up from his sleep. His eyes opened and locked with Jake's. Feeling the weight of Chance's gaze on him Jake pulled back a little, now fully worried that he had gone to far. His fear was eased slightly when he saw the lazy smile on Chance's face and the gleam in his eyes.

"That is the best wake up call I have ever had." He said softly.

Jake chuckled, mainly because he didn't know what else to do.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He said in a small voice.

Chance shook his head and his smile grew. "I have been awake for a while. I just didn't want to disturb you."

Jake felt the inside of his ears start to turn red and he smiled nervously. Chance laughed and moved his arm so that it was resting on Jake's waist. He made no move to pull the skinny Kat closer to him. He seemed to be content with just that bit of contact. Jake felt his blush grow and he lowered his eyes nervous.

"What's on you 're mind?" Chance asked. "You look bothered."

"No its not that." Jake said looking up at Chance. "Its just... I have never done this kind of thing before..."

"What? Laid in bed with someone?" Chance asked.

Jake laughed. "Well yes there is that. But I am talking about this..." He moved his paw between the two of them.

"I see..." Chance said nodding his head. "You've never been with someone."

Jake shook his head, his ears laying on his head. "I don't even know what we are. Are we friends or something more?"

Chance was quiet for a long while which made Jake a little scared. Finally Chance sighed and lowered his eyes.

"I won't lie to you Jake, there is a very big part of me that wants to be more with you." Chance said. "But... there is also another part that doesn't want to ruin the friendship that we have."

Jake nodded his head. He knew exactly what Chance was talking about. "I know what you mean..."

"So... maybe we should just take things slow and see what happens." Chance said looking back at Jake.

"Alright... I think that is the best thing to do." Jake said. "I mean, we haven't even had a date or anything."

Chance laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah, maybe I can take you out sometime soon. Dinner and a movie?"

"That sounds great." Jake said smiling.

The two of them continued to lay in the bed for a while talking about whatever came to there minds. The spent a good portion of the conversation talking about what they would like to happen between them. They both wanted it to work out between them but agreed that it would be hard to work out with the school year ending soon and collage calling. Chance was sure that with how smart Jake was he would be able to get into any collage he wanted. But there where only so many that would take Chance. He would more then likely depend on a football scholarship then an academic one.

In the end they both decided to talk about it more later on when the time was closer for it. Neither one noticed how much time had passed until Jake's mom knocked on the door telling them that it was almost two in the afternoon and that they should get out for a while. Deciding that it was a good idea Chance and Jake got out of bed and cleaned themselves up a bit before heading out of the house. They both got into Chance's truck and headed off. They didn't really have a destination in mind, but it was inevitable that they ended up at the mall. It was always a great place to hang out and waist time.

They spent a few hours walking around and looking into the shops. Both found things that they wanted badly but didn't want to spend all there money on them. When six o'clock rolled around they both decided to go to the food court and get something to eat. Jake was very happy that he didn't need his arm sling any more. It made eating hard and made him feel uncomfortable when he went out. His shoulder still hurt a little but it wasn't to bad.

Both Chance and Jake split up so they could get the food they wanted. Jake went off and stood in line at a stand selling Chinese food while Chance went for a burger stand. It took about ten minutes for the both of them to get there food, and then another five for them to find a clean table. They both sat down and started eating while they continued to talk. Chance couldn't believe how easy it was for him to talk to Jake. Everyone else he had an interest in wasn't very good for conversation but when he was with Jake he felt like he was more then just a Tom who could throw a football. Jake made him feel smart, and he took what he said seriously.

By the time they where both done with there food Chance was more certain then ever that he wanted to be with Jake. He didn't know how he had gone for so long without Jake in his life. But he knew that he would do everything he could to keep him in there. Even though they where done eating, the two of them stayed sitting at there table talking for another few hours. Slowly the food court started to empty until they where one of the few left. Looking up at the clock they both decided that they should head home since it was getting so late. Getting up from there table they threw away there trash and headed to the doors. It didn't take them long to get to Chance's truck, it was one of the few cars left in the parking lot.

They left the mall and headed back in the direction of Jake's house. While they where driving they decided to pick up a few movies to watch during the night. They pulled into the movie rental store and spent another ten minutes picking out movies that they wanted to see. When they left they had a total of five movies. Two that they picked separately and one that they both agreed on. With there movies picked they got back in the truck and made it the rest of the way to Jake's house. They both said a quick hello to Jake's mom and dad before heading up to Jake's room. They where both happy that the parents where giving them so much freedom.

They both quickly got settled in the room and put in one of Chance's movies to start the night off with. Halfway through the movie Chance began to fidget a little. Jake kept looking at Chance from the corner of his eyes wondering what was wrong but not saying anything. Finally he couldn't stop himself.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Chance grunted. "Yeah... its just real hot in here." He pulled lightly at the collar of his shirt.

"Oh..." Jake answered thinking for a moment. A blush came to him before he spoke again. "You could... take off you're shirt..."

Chance looked at Jake for a moment unsure if he should take up the offer or not.

"You wouldn't mind?" He asked after a moment.

Jake shook his head a small shy smile on his face. "Of course not."

Nodding his head Chance gripped the end of his shirt and pulled it off in one quick motion. He sighed as his hot chest and abdomen was exposed to the air. Tossing his shirt to the side Chance rested his back against the head board of Jake's bed. Jake had to force himself to watch the movie which was really hard to do. He couldn't keep himself from looking over at Chance's bare chest and admiring the firm muscle that was showing from under the fur. Now it was Jake's turn to fidget, he was getting hot now but not from the temperature of the room. He kept shifting positions on his side of the bed.

"You can take you're shirt off to..." Chance said suddenly. "If you're hot I mean."

Jake chuckled out of nervousness, his mind told him not to but his paws seemed to have a life of there own. Before he knew it his shirt was off and on the floor next to Chance's. He let out a sigh as the air hit his chest also. It did help him cool down a little. Finally the first movie ended and Chance got up to put in the next one. When he got back on the bed he purposefully sat a little closer to Jake who was now sitting between Chance and the wall. Jake gulped a little as he notice his new position.

The two of them where silent and still as the movie began both trying to keep there eyes on the screen and not on the other. Slowly as the night wore on Jake's head started to bob as sleep called to him. He tried his hardest to stay awake but was quickly losing the battle. After another 30 minutes Jake had passed out in a sitting position. His head hung a little to the side slowly forcing his body to fall closer to Chance. Finally Jake's body fell over fully bringing his head to rest on Chance's bare chest.

As if on instinct Jake's arm moved up and came to rest on the area just bellow Chance's chest. Chance jerked just a little when all this happened but couldn't bring himself to move the sleeping Kat. Instead he slowly shifted his position so that they where both laying flat on the bed. He moved his larger paw up and wrapped it around the one that Jake had on his chest and smiled. Now in the new position and very comfortable Chance began to nod off himself. Before to long he was sound asleep one arm wrapped around Jake's shoulders holding the smaller Kat close to his large frame. Both of them had matching smiles as they found pure comfort in each others embrace.

* * *

_**Like I said, not much action stuff going on. I will let you all know that the part with Jake and Chance being nervous on the bed and there whole conversation at the beginning about not wanting to ruin there friendship came from actual conversations and situations that I was in this past week. Normally I don't like putting stuff from my life in the story but I thought that it made for good character moments. **_

_**I don't know... I would much rather know what you all think. So like always review and let me know what you think. **_

_**Until the next chapter.  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey everyone, sorry for the very long wait. Things have been going a mile a minute here. To give you all the abridged version, I am joining the Navy. Yes that is right, I know shocking isn't it? **_

_**Now don't worry, I don't know when I ship off to boot camp and even when I know it shouldn't be for almost a year or so. I plan on having this story finished by then so you all don't have to wait long months at a time for an update. But in the off chance that I don't get this finished I have come up with a way to keep updating my stories while I am away. **_

_**Anyway, I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait I have put you through. Just a warning there is some strong words in here close to the end so if you don't like cursing then I would advise you to read with caution. **_

_**Enjoy...  
**_

* * *

Sunday had come and gone much to quickly for both Chance and Jake's liking. It seemed like in the blink of an eye they where pulling into a parking spot in front of the school and grabbing there bags from the back seat. As they got out of the truck and began to make there way up to the front door of the school Chance couldn't help but notice how Jake kept looking sideways at him and how he kept wringing his paws together. Chance stopped walking as they got to the steps that lead to the door. His sudden halt made Jake stop as well.

"Chance?" The smaller Kat asked. "What's wrong?"

Chance noticed that Jake's voice was just a little higher then normal. He was sure he knew why, after all he was a little scared himself.

"Can we... talk for a minute?" He asked nodding his head to a slightly secluded spot a few feet from the door.

A worried look crossed Jake's face before he nodded his head. Chance lead Jake away from the door being careful to not look like they where up to something. When they where safely in the privet spot Chance took hold of Jake's paw and held it gently in his larger one.

"Are you ok?" He asked trying to keep his voice low.

"Y... yeah..." Jake said looking down slightly. "Just a little nervous I guess..."

Chance nodded his head. "I know what you mean... I am too. But if we just act normal then everything will be fine."

"Yeah... I guess so..." Jake said a note of disappointment in his voice.

Chance laid his ears back at the disappointed tone. "What's wrong?"

Jake shrugged his shoulder and looked away. "I don't know... I guess... A part of me knows its probably a good idea to keep this a secret but another part wants to be able to walk into that school holding your paw."

"Oh..." Chance whispered looking down.

He couldn't deny that he felt the same way.

"I know what you mean." He confessed. "I feel the same way, and we will do that one day." He gently gripped Jake's chin between his thumb and pointer finger and turned the smaller Tom's head back towards him. "I promise." He whispered before lowering his head and pressing his lips against Jake's in a gentle but firm kiss.

He felt Jake's surprise but it quickly melted away and he began to respond to the kiss. Chance felt his heart speed up and he wrapped his arm around Jake's lower back pulling him closer. The blaring of the school bell startled both of them enough that they pulled away from each other. Both there chests where moving up and down quickly with there racing hearts, and there breaths came in labored gasps. The two of them looked at each other for a moment before they both forced out small chuckles.

Chance would have been more then happy to skip his first class to continue spending time with Jake but he knew the smaller Tom wouldn't allow it. Letting out a regretful sigh he hefted his back pack higher up on his shoulder and followed Jake back up to the front door and into the school. The two of them parted ways shortly after getting into the school, each of them going to there own separate class rooms. They wouldn't be able to spend any real time together until there third class of the day, even then they wouldn't have much chance to talk since they where suppose to be doing a lot of work in that class.

Chance was to lost in his thoughts of seeing Jake again that he completely missed what was going on in his classes. He wasn't pulled out of his thoughts until he walked into his third class and saw Jake already sitting in the back of the class where the two of them normally sat. The moment his eyes fell on his slightly darker fur his face split in half with a massive smile. He did a quick jog to the back of the room and threw himself into the plastic chair.

"What has you all excited?" Jake asked.

Chance smiled and chuckled. "Just happy to see ya buddy."

The inside of Jake's ears started turning bright red and he quickly folded them back against his head. He cleared his throat a few times since he didn't know what to say to that. The moment was broken as the teacher walked in and instantly started on the lesson of the day. The two of them where not given much chance to talk the rest of the school day. Once there third class ended they both had to rush off to there last class. While Jake left for his advanced science class, Chance headed to the gym for his weight training class.

On any normal day he would have been more then happy to get into the weight room, but he wasn't this time. He knew that more then half his team would be in there and they would be more then pissed about him blowing off practice last Friday. Sure enough the moment he entered the weight room after changing he was cornered by the team. He looked at the ten or so Toms who all had the same look of displeasure on there faces.

"What the hell Furlong?" One asked.

Chance pretended not to know what he was talking about and continued to set up the weights on the bench press.

"Something on your mind Dean?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Don't play dumb Chance." Dean said his gray fur standing up a little. "You blew off practice last week and now Coach says you can't play this week."

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that." Chance lied.

"What's going on with you?" A light brown Kat asked. "You've always had the game and the team above everything else."

"Until he started hanging around that loser Clawson." Another light brown Tom said.

Chance looked at the two and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. The two brown Tom's where twines and always had the same opinions no matter what. They where two of the most annoying Kats Chance had ever met. The only good thing about them was that they where fast on there paws and able to catch a ball with ease.

"Watch it." Chance warned them."Or you'll get the same bloody nose Stevens."

"Look how he jumps to the runts rescue." Dean said glaring at Chance. "If I didn't know better I would say you actually like that loser."

Chance growled deep in his throat and clenched his fist tight. He was trying hard to fight the urge to punch the gray Kat.

"You all heard what happened to that loser right?" Dean asked keeping his eyes on Chance while talking to the rest of the group. "I heard that Tank fucked him in the bathroom at the movie theater the other week."

"Oh yeah I heard that!" Another said from the back of the group."Messed up if you ask me."

"Yeah, but the way I hear it, is that it wasn't rape like Clawson says it was." Dean added.

Chance could tell what Dean was about to say and he knew that when he did something bad would happen.

"Don't talk about something you don't know shit about." He warned.

Dean grinned and tilted his head slightly showing his amusement. "I heard that the little fag asked for Tank to fuck him. I hear that he likes taking it from bigger Toms."

Chance felt a small something in the back of his head snap and a loud rawer left his mouth. The next thing he knew he had a paw full of Dean's shirt and he was shoving the smaller Tom into the brick wall. He bared his teeth while his fur stood up and his tail sung violently. He felt Dean wrap his paws around his wrist trying to pry his paw off of him. Putting all his strength into his balled up right fist Chance plunged it into Dean's gut forcing all the air in his lungs out of his body. A loud gasp left the gray Kat's mouth and he removed his paws from Chance's wrist to wrap them around his gut.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?" A loud ruff voice boomed across the weight room.

Chance looked back to see the coach walking over to them and with a snort he let go of Dean's shirt making him fall to the floor in pain.

"Furlong hit the showers!" The coach said firmly leaving no room for arguing. "You two!" He snapped at the twines. "Help Oakland to the nurse."

The two brown Tom's nodded and helped lift Dean up and started walking with him out of the room. Chance stood there breathing hard his fists still clenched and his eyes following the almost unconscious Tom.

"Furlong! I said hit the showers!" The coach yelled again.

Chance snorted before turning and walking off in the direction of the locker room.

"All of you get back to work!" He heard the coach yell at the rest of the class before he slammed the locker room door shut with a loud bang.

* * *

_**So there it is. Some new drama for you all. I figure that Jake had his problems so it would be unfair if I didn't show you some of the problems that Chance has. Expect to see more from Chance's point of view, possible what his home life is like as well. **_

_**Anyway, I know that I have said this before but I am saying it again. I think I am getting close to the end of this story. Lets see how well that goes. Lol. **_

_**Now let me know what you think of this chapter because I am not so sure I did as well as I could have. **_

_**Review review review. Please and thank you.  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hello all my wonderful friends. Here I am once again with a new chapter for your reading pleasure. I hope that you all like it and that it was worth the wait. AS I said at the end of the last chapter, this one is dealing with Chance's issues so I hope you all enjoy that. Now then, I have to run because NCIS is on and I never like missing an episode, even if I've seen it a dozen times. _**

* * *

The sound of falling water filled the empty locker room. A large cloud of steam filled the shower area while small wisps of the hot cloud escaped into the locker area before fading into fine water drops on the floor. Chance stood under the hot spray of water letting it soak deep down into his thick fur. The muscles of his body where outlined even more than normal as his stripped fur clung tightly to his large form. He let the claws on his feet slide out slightly until they lightly scratched at the floor. Most Kats didn't like when there claws scratched along hard surfaces but Chance found the vibration from the act oddly soothing. And at the moment he needed something to sooth his nerves and cool his burning temper

Sucking in a deep breath, Chance filled his lungs with the hot steam before letting the breath out slowly. It shook slightly near the end of the exhale but it did the trick as Chance felt his temper start to go below the red line.

"Damn idiots..." He mumbled to himself.

Chance held back on the rant he was getting ready to start as he heard the locker room doors open. The soft sound of someone walking could still be heard over the fall of the shower water. Chance tried to not pay any attention to whoever it was but his curiosity got the better of him. Shutting off the water Chance grabbed his towel from the rack and did a quick dry off before wrapping it around his waist. Carefully he padded out of the shower area and into the locker section. He had to be careful, the last thing he wanted was to slip and fall on the smooth floor.

As he walked he heard the sound of a locker being opened and someone shifting its contents around as they looked for something. As he got closer to the sound he realized that whoever it was was going through one of the lockers by his own. A slight growl formed in Chance's chest as he got closer.

_"Whoever this is better not be going through my stuff." _He thought, even with his temper down he would still deck someone for messing with his stuff.

As he turned the corner that lead to the small ally where his locker was he saw a figure made of pure white down at the very end of the row. His feeling of anger left as he realized that the Tom was nowhere near his locker since his was further up near the middle of the row. Chance shook his head as he moved to his locker.

_"I need to stop getting worked up about things like this." _He thought to himself.

He stopped when he got to his locker. He opened it and began to pull out his spare cloths. Grabbing his second towel he began to give his fur a more thorough drying off. As he dried off the fur on his chest he couldn't help but give the white Kat in the corner a sideways look. His fur was short and pure white, it clung tightly to his sleek form. Chance knew him only by his reputation; he had seen him once or twice but had never really talked to him. If he remembered right his name was Orion, he never heard his last name.

Giving his head a little shake, Chance went back to drying his fur off. The last thing he wanted was for the guy to think he was checking him out. That would lead to more trouble then he wanted to deal with. He tried to focus on what he was doing but the white Kat decided that now was a good time to start up a conversation.

"You shouldn't let them get to you like that..." He said. His voice had the slight hint of an English accent.

Chance didn't really want have a conversation with the Kat but at the same time he didn't want to be rude to someone who hadn't done anything to him.

"No one's getting to me." He lied.

Orion let out a soft chuckle that Chance was sure could charm anyone of the opposite sex, or the same sex if the Kats reputation was true.

"From that display in the weight room I would say your right." Orion said lightly.

Chance snorted and pulled his towel off so he could put on his boxers. He had to fumble for a moment to get his tail through the hole in the back and then again a moment later when he put on his pants.

"That ass had it coming to him." Chance mumbled as he pulled his shirt on over his head.

"Oh believe me, I know all too well how much he deserved it." Orion said.

Chance turned to eye the white Kat for a moment. Orion wasn't even looking at him; he was busy rummaging through his locker looking for who knew what.

"I take it you have had to put up with him before?" Chance asked carefully.

He didn't miss the slight pause in Orion's movements, it only lasted a second before he seemed to shake it off and continue what he was doing.

"Yeah... I have had to deal with him before." Orion answered. "Not a memory I like to bring up. And it's not very good for civilized conversation."

Chance snorted. "This is high school, not much civil conversation going on here."

"Fare point, but still it's not good conversation on first meetings." He said.

Chance shook his head but laughed while doing it. "You are odd you know that?"

Orion laughed himself; it was a very pleasant sound. "I have been told that before."

Chance chuckled again before closing his locker and hefting his back pack over his shoulder. A second later Orion closed his locker as well and picked up the duffel bag at his feet. He looked Chance in the eyes and gave him a very warm smile. Chance returned the smile suddenly feeling a lot better than he had before. He had almost forgotten about his confrontation with Dean. The two of them left the locker room together and walked out of the school heading to the parking lot. They parted ways half way through the parking lot, Chance walking the rest of the way to his truck while Orion headed off to the sidewalk outside of the lot.

Chance lowered the door to the truck bed and sat down on it with a heavy sigh. He rested his elbows on his knees and then put his head on his knuckles. Closing his eyes Chance took several deep breaths as the events of the past few days ran through his mind. While he wasn't the least bit sorry for blowing off practice to go with Jake to court, he knew that he should be more careful with the way he acted in school. He didn't need to be suspended so close to the end of his last year.

"Chance?"

Chance snapped his head up at the voice. He looked to his right and saw the worried face Jake not to far away.

"Are you ok?" The smaller Kat asked.

Chance forced out a smile for his friend and jumped down from the truck bed. "I am great." He lied. "Just thinking about some things."

If Jake thought he was lying he didn't say anything. He just nodded his head and walked around to the other side of the truck. Chance held back a sigh as he moved to his side of the truck.

_"Things have only just started between Jake and me, and I am already lying to him..." _Chance thought as he sat in the driver's seat. _"I just don't want him to worry..." _Chance looked at Jake for a moment before starting up the truck.

He pulled out of the parking lot and turned down the street that would lead to Jake's house. He didn't even have to think about where to go anymore; he had made the trip so much in such a short amount of time that he could let his mind wander and still get there safe. The ride was silent, Chance was lost in his head and he figured that Jake was as well. It was only the slight bump of the driveway that shook him from his thoughts. He gave his head a slight shake before looking over at Jake again.

"Did... did you want to come in?" Jake asked. "I can help you with your homework if you like..."

"I would like to, but I have to get home right now." Chance said sadly. "I have a few things there I have to do, but I can come over later today if that's ok?"

Jake nodded his head happily. "Yeah, that would be great. I can help then."

Chance nodded his head. "Sounds good." Slowly he slid his paw over the slightly warn leather seat until he was able to hold Jake's.

The two of them sat there for a moment smiling at each other. Chance lifted up Jake's paw and brought it close to his lips and he placed a light kiss on the back of it which earned him a giggle from his companion.

"I... I should really get inside..." Jake giggled.

"Yeah... you should." Chance said grinning as he kissed Jake's paw again.

Very reluctantly, Jake pulled his paw from Chance's own and fumbled with the door handle.

"I'll... I'll see you later." Jake giggled before closing the door and stumbling to his front door on unsteady legs.

Chance waited until Jake was in his house with the door shut before pulling out of the driveway and began heading down the street that lead to the main road. He drove for about 30 minutes before pulling into his own neighborhood. It wasn't a bad one by any standers, if anything it would be considered very nice. Many of the houses where two stories, and more than one had pools in their back yards. The yards where fresh and green, all evenly cut and free of weeds. Chance drove down the street for a moment before pulling into the smooth driveway of his house.

Bending slightly Chance pulled the garage door opener from his glove box. He was slightly surprised to find a sleek black car sitting in the garage. He let out a tired groan before closing the garage door again.

"Great... this is just what I need." Chance moaned before shutting off his truck and getting out. He left his bag in the truck and began to make his way up to the front door.

It took less than a second to unlock the door and get inside the cool house. Once he was inside he locked the front door and headed down the hall until he reached the kitchen. He didn't stop to pay attention to anything along the way, his mind was set fully on reaching the door to the basement without getting caught. Luck wasn't with him. Just as his paw wrapped around the brass door knob the sound of someone clearing there throat comes from the dining room area. Chance sighs and for a moment debates on if he should pretend that he didn't hear anything.

"Chance." A deep voice calls.

_"So much for that..." _Chance thinks. "Yeah?" He calls out.

"We need to talk..."

Rolling his eyes Chance moves away from the door and heads over to the dining room. He leans on the door frame and eyes the large yellow Kat sitting at the head of the table. The Tom is much older, in his late 40's, and his fur is the same dark yellow as Chance's. The only difference is that he didn't have the stripes of brown on him. A trait that Chance had gotten from his mother.

"Take a seat." The older Tom said pointing to the chair next to him.

"I'll stand." Chance said bluntly.

The older Tom's eyes narrowed to diamond slits before they grew wider again. "I see that you still don't know how to respect others."

Chance shrugged a shoulder. "I give respect to the ones who deserve it."

The older Tom slammed his fist on the table hard making a loud boom ring though the room. "Damn it Chance, I am your father and you will show me respect! I got home barley an hour ago and what is the first thing I hear? That my son has been cutting practice! That he is starting fights at school, and that his grades are hardly at passing!"

"What's your point?" Chance asked not at all moved by the display of anger.

"My point is that you are going to end up in a junk yard if you keep at this!" His father yelled. "You think you will be getting into collage on your grades? If you were lucky you could have gotten a scholarship from football, but you go and skip out on it and get thrown out of the next game!"

"I had good reason." Chance said lot looking at his dad.

"What possibly could be your reason?" The older one asked.

"None of your business." Chance snapped before turning and leaving the door way.

"Chance!" His dad yelled after him. "Don't you walk away from me!"

Chance paid no attention to his father's yells. He kept on walking until he got to the door he was at before and opened it showing the stairs on the other side. He stared to walk down them hearing his father walking quickly behind him.

"We are still talking." He said angrily walking down the steps behind his son.

"No you are talking, I just happen to be here." Chance said opening the door at the bottom of the steps.

He walked into his room and started shifting through some things. He hears the door bang open again and doesn't bother to look up at his father.

"Don't you do this." His father said.

Chance could hear the note of pain in his voice. "Do what?" He asked knowing all too well what he meant.

"Don't... don't act like your mother..." His father whispered his anger fading. "She used to act the same way... said the same things."

"I am sure you gave her plenty of reason to." Chance shot back.

"Son... please..."

Chance stood up straight a duffel bag in his paw. "I'm going to stay at a friend's for a while. I am sure you will be gone before tomorrow anyway."

"Son..." His father tried but Chance had finally had enough.

"STOP IT!" He yelled. "You don't get it do you? You can't be an absent parent and think that you can just come home when you want and expect things to be ok! It doesn't work like that!"

"What do you want me to do?" His father yelled back. "I am trying my best, I can't do it all."

"No... you can't..." Chance said in a normal tone of voice.

He sighed and pushed past his dad as he started to walk up the stairs again.

"Chance..." His dad called.

Chance stopped at the top of the stairs waiting for what he knew was coming.

"Have... have you seen your mother lately?" He asked softly.

Chance nodded. "Last Thursday, I was going again tomorrow."

"I was thinking about seeing her before I left again." He said.

"She would like that." Chance replied. "

"Did you want to come with me?" His dad asked a note of hope in his voice.

"Sure... we should stop and get flowers first. The other ones should be dried up by now." Chance said holding in the pain of emotions welling up at the thought.

"Tulips..." His dad said a faint smile on his face. "She always loved tulips."

"Yeah... she did." Chance mumbled before opening the walking through the door and closing it.

Chance leaned his back against the door for a moment and wasn't at all surprised to hear the faint sound of crying coming from the other side. Chance could feel his own tears threatening to come out but he fought hard to hold them in. Biting his lower lip Chance focused on the physical pain to counter the emotional one. It was bad to hold it in he knew, but he didn't care. He didn't want to be emotional when he went back to Jake's. With his teeth still digging into his bottom lip Chance leaves the house and gets back into his truck.

He stayed sitting in his truck for a moment, his eyes still gleaming with unshed tears. Slowly he reached up and pulled down the visor that held his mirror. He pulled the plastic case that covered the mirror up and carefully pulled out the worn picture that was inside. He held it carefully between two of his fingers trying hard to keep his paw from shaking. Whatever control he had failed at the site of the picture and large wet tears began to roll down his face and soaked into his fur.

His eyes never moved from the picture, even when they blurred over with tears he kept looking. The worn picture was burned into his mind, the dark fur of the she Kat as it shone in the midday sun. The look of pure bliss as she breathed in the scent of the flowers she was leaning over. Her eyes where slightly closed and her ears where laying down flat on her head. Her big bushy tail was curled just at the end like it always did when she was relaxed and happy.

A loud sob escaped Chance's mouth as he tried to suck in air. Shutting his eyes tightly Chance let his head fall forward until it banged against the top of the steering wheel. His whole body shook violently as he cried harder than he had in a very long time.

* * *

_**Now I hope that I made this a good chapter for you. I hope that I was able to convey the emotion well at the end, I tried hard on it so I hope you liked it. **_

_**Now please review and let me know what you think.  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hello everyone. I must apologies for this chapter being so short. But there have been somethings going on that aren't very good and it has killed my flow for now. I was able to get this little bit done before it all went down and I hope that it sort of holds you all over until I am able to get back into it. _**

**_Not much else to say right now so I will see you all for the next update. Hopefully it will be better then this one.  
_**

* * *

The small stadium that the school had was packet with the fans of both teams that where currently playing on the field. The sound of the players rushing around and crashing into each other was only faintly heard over the roar of the crowd. Each side cheering for there team to win and to secure there spot in the final game of the season. Tensions where running high as the score was tied as the clock clicked down the last few minutes of the game. The teams had both played there hardest. Each doing what ever it took to keep the other from scoring or gaining ground.

With less then five minutes left the score was still sitting at zero to zero. This fact turned the already wild crowd into a massive uproar that threatened to break the sound barrier. Cheers and jeers where being shouted at the players of both teams and even worse things where being yelled from one teams fans to the others. Trash littered the stands and the ground, the end result of the dozens of overly eager fans trying to vent there frustration or excitement.

Chance jerked from his half sleep as a particularly loud sound wave erupted from his teams fans. Stretching out and yawning loudly, Chance looked at the field trying to see what had happened. The excitement had been caused by one of there runners making it within ten yards of the opposite in zone. If they could get just the one touch down and then hold it for a few minutes they would win and play in the final game. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Chance rested his elbows on his knees and put his chin on his fist. He had passed the point of being restless in the first quarter.

He wished that he could leave to do something else but the coach wouldn't allow it. He supposed it was his own fault. He had gotten himself banned from the game and was now paying the price. Chance wished that the game would hurry and end just so he could leave. He didn't care who won anymore, he just wanted to get off the hard wood bench and sit on something soft that had a back for him to lean on. He figured it wouldn't have been so bad if he had Jake next to him to talk to, but non players weren't allowed down on the field while a game was in progress.

Another loud cheer rang out, this time coming from the opposite teams fans. They had managed to stop his team from scoring and somehow made it back to the middle of the field. A series of cursing came from the fans behind him along with the steady chant of his name. It wasn't the first time that Chance had heard his name being yelled by the Kats behind him. They had been doing it on and off since the game started. They wanted him in the game so that he could win.

Chance didn't blame them. He knew that it would be like that. It was no secret that while there defense was strong, there offense was complete crap. But for some reason when he was the quarter back the offense was better. He didn't know why and he never bothered to figure it out. He just went along with it.

A loud yell of anger rang out from behind him followed by a large wave of crap being thrown down from the bleachers. Snapping his head up Chance looked at the score bored and saw that the other team had managed to score a field goal. Shaking his head Chance wondered what kind of irony it was that would make them lose the second to last game by a simple field goal. True there was still a minute left in the game but Chance wasn't holding his breath. As far as he was concerned they should all just head home now.

Not to far from him the coach was throwing a fit like Chance had never seen. Pages from his play book where laying all around his feet and his hat had so many claw marks in it that it wasn't even funny. The last minute of the game ticket away leaving the score at two to zero. Waves of cheers came from the other side of the field while cries and curses came from behind him. Shaking his head Chance stood up and began making his way to the locker room. He payed no attention to the coaches loud yells as the rest of the team walked back to the school. All he was concerned with now was changing and getting as far away from the school as he could.

Since he hadn't played Chance didn't bother taking a shower like the others. Instead he took off his gear and pulled back on his normal cloths. He stored his pads and helmet in his locker, he figured that he could turn them in on Monday. Closing his locker Chance started to make his way to the exit. As he passed by the shower room he could hear the conversations of the Tom's inside. The majority of them weren't even talking about the game, they had already turned there attention to the prom that was only a a few weeks away. There was only one Kat in there that was fuming about the game.

Chance didn't need to see who was talking to know who it was. He knew Dean's voice anywhere and right now he was ripping into one of the other team members for there bad playing. His voice was getting constantly louder until his words where the only ones Chance could hear.

"WHY THE HELL COULDN'T YOU HOLD ONTO THE DAMN BALL!" He yelled. "WE WOLD HAVE GOTTEN THAT LAST TOUCHDOWN IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!"

Chance shook his head. Apparently Dean had forgotten that he hadn't been able to hold onto a ball the entire game, or that he couldn't stop tripping over his own feet.

"AND WHAT THE HELL KIND OF FIELD GOALS WHERE YOU KICKING!" He started yelling at another player. "EVERY TIME YOU MISSED! HOW DO YOU MISS WHEN YOU ARE 15 YARDS AWAY!"

"Hey man calm down." One of the others started to say. "Its only a game, there is always next year."

Less then a second after the Tom had finished talking Chance heard the unmistakable sound of someone getting punched hard. It was followed by the sound of someone hitting the wet floor of shower. Clutching his fist Chance began to move closer to the shower fully intending on finally giving Dean what he had coming to him. When he stepped through to the shower area Chance saw Dean standing over a brown tabby. Dean's chest was rising and falling quickly and a feral snarl was on his face. A small trail of blood was moving over the shower floor, being helped along by the running water.

The moment Chance stepped into the shower area Dean's eyes locked on him and narrowed to diamond slits. An angry hiss came from him and he took a few steps closer.

"You!" He yelled. "This whole thing is your fault!"

"How do you figure that?" Chance asked watching the gray Kat closely.

"BECAUSE YOU SAT ON YOUR ASS THE WHOLE GAME!" He yelled.

Chance snorted and shook his head. "And that's my fault?"

"Yeah it is!" Dean snapped. "Because you skipped practice and got kicked out of the game!"

"I wasn't aware that you needed me in order to win." Chance said aiming to hit the gray Tom's pride.

His aim was dead on. He saw Dean start to step closer to him and he crossed his arms over his chest waiting to see what Dean would do. The gray Kat stopped right in front of Chance and tried to stare him down. But Chance was still a head or two taller then him and it wasn't long before Dean lowered his gaze.

"Whatever..." The gray Kat mumbled pushing past Chance.

Chance watched Dean walk out of the shower area while wrapping a towel around his waist. Letting out a sigh, Chance moved further into the shower room and offered his paw to the brown tabby on the floor.

"Are you ok?" He asked helping the Kat back to his feet.

The Kat rubbed his nose covering the fur on his paw with blood. "Yeah... I'm fine... Thanks."

Chance watched the Kat walk back over to his shower head and start to wash the blood off of him. Not bothering to stay around any more Chance left the shower room and headed to the exit. He knew that Jake would be waiting for him by his truck, once he got to him the two of them would grab a quick bite to eat before heading back to Jake's house for the night.

* * *

**_I hope that this chapter was decent enough, even though it was extremely short and not much in the way of plot. Anyway if you liked it please review, if you didn't then review anyway. _**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello once again audience, I hope that I didn't keep you waiting to long for this chapter to come out. Things have been crazy over here and it has taken me a little while to find the time to sit down and type this out. I hope that you all enjoy it though. Now I have said this before but this time I promise we are getting close to the end of the story. Shouldn't be more then a few chapters. **_

_**Enjoy and have a wonderful day/night  
**_

* * *

Everywhere Jake looked he could see the signs of the up coming summer. The sky had been empty of clouds for a while and the sun was constantly shining warming up everything that it touched. The wind blew through the town carrying with it the smell of the budding flowers of spring, along with the smell of automobile emission from the larger city a few miles away. Jake loved everything about the spring time, well... almost everything.

"Dang it..." He swore. "I just washed my bed sheets yesterday!"

Frowning in disapproval Jake looked over his bed and scowled at all the light orange hair that had spread itself over his entire bed. The only thing that could take away from the beauty of the spring time was the dreaded shedding that every Kat had to go through. Jake loved his fur but he couldn't stand having to constantly clean up the extra fur that fell from his body when the seasons changed. Holding back a sigh Jack began to pull his blanket, sheet and pillow cover off his bed. Balling them up he dropped them into his laundry basket in the corner of his room.

"I'll do the laundry when I get home..." He said to himself as he gathered up the cloths he was going to wear that day.

Taking the quick trip over to the bathroom, Jake began his normal morning routine. He showered, brushed his teeth and combed his fur. Which took twice as long thanks to all the lose fur that managed to stick to his body and not fall onto the bed. Once he was happy with his appearance, Jake grabbed his cell phone, wallet and house keys and began heading down stairs. He greeted his mother who was happily sitting in the living room enjoying her day off. Looking around Jake cocked his head to the side for a moment before asking;

"Wheres Dad?"

"Oh, he had to run to the office for a moment." She said with the faint hint of a laugh in her voice. "Apparently something happened that is going to end the world as we know it."

Jake shook his head and chuckled. "Who ever called better hope that the world as we know it does end. If not then Dad is going to make there life miserable for calling him in on his first day off in over two weeks."

His mother laughed and nodded in agreement.

"So what are you doing today honey?" She asked after taking a sip from her cup. "Are you going to be getting together with Chance?"

Jack could feel the inside of his ears heating up, he always felt weird talking to his mom or dad about Chance.

"Uh... yeah." He said trying to sound casual. "He should be on his way over in a few."

"That's nice, what are you two doing?" She asked turning slightly in her seat to look at him.

"Um... I'm not sure really." Jake said scratching his chin for a moment. "He just told me to be ready at 12. Said it was important."

"Important huh?" She said a grin spreading across her face.

If the inside of his ears weren't read already, they had to be flaming red when he saw his mothers smile.

"Uh... yeah..." He stuttered. "I can't imagine what though..."

"Maybe he's taking you out on a date." She said.

Jake's jaw nearly hit the floor as her words registered in his brain. He wanted to deny what she had just said, to come up with something more likely but his mind seemed to have shut off which only seemed to entertain his mother further.

"Oh Jake don't act so surprised." She said standing up and moving so she was in front of her son. "Your father and I aren't blind you know. We can see what is going on quite clearly."

"You... you... do?" Jack stuttered.

She nodded before pulling Jake into a motherly hug. "Honey, we love you. All we want is for you to be happy. If this is what makes you happy then that's good enough for us."

Jake couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't think of anything to say, so instead he settled on hugging his mother back. The two of them stood there for a few moments enjoying the love and warmth that could only come from a mother embracing her child. The moment ended sooner then either one wanted it to as a loud honk sounded from out side. Gently pulling away from his mom Jake wiped the moister from his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Uh... that would be Chance." He said fighting back the grin that threatened to over take his face.

"Go on." His mother said a chuckle in her voice. "Dinner is at 6."

Nodding his head, Jake placed a quick kiss on his mom's cheek before running out the door to jump into Chance's truck. As the two of them drove off Jake could see his mom standing in the door way waving at the two of them a smile on her face and a a faint tear in her eye.

* * *

Chance laughed to himself as he watched Jake pout out of the corner of his eye. They had been driving for over 30 minutes and the entire time Jake had been trying to get him to say where they where going. But Chance had been keeping his friend in the dark. He wanted the whole thing to be a surprise and he knew that Jake would enjoy it once he finally knew where they where going.

"Where going into the city?" Jake said after a moment as they passed the sign on the side of the highway.

Nodding his head, Chance smiled at his friend. "That's right."

"Why are we going there?" Jake said as he sat up a little straighter in his seat.

"Just wait." Chance said enjoying playing with the smaller Tom. "You'll see in a few minutes."

The two fell into a comfortable silence for another ten minutes until Chance pulled his truck into the parking lot of the large city strip mall. Shutting off the truck Chance took a moment to enjoy the confused look on Jack's face.

"Why are we here?" Jack asked looking at the small shop in front of them.

Chance only winked at him before exiting the truck and making his way to the front door. He faintly heard his friend yell for him to wait up before the sound of the truck door slamming reached his ears. Reaching for the door handle Chance pulled it open and held it so his friend could walk in. Jack let out a sigh as he passed and Chance had to hold back a laugh. Walking in behind his friend Chance moved quickly to the front counter and had a quick word with the well groomed Tom standing behind it.

"Hey there." He said grinning. "Chance Furlong, I called last week."

"Ah yes." The Tom said smiling brightly. "Please follow me."

Chance nodded his head and motioned for Jake to follow him.

"Chance would you please tell me why we are here?" Jack asked.

"I would have thought it was obvious." Chance said grinning as they walked to the back of the building where the entire wall was comprised of large mirrors.

"Alright, whose first?" The Tom asked.

Chance clapped Jake on the back forcing him to take two steps forward. "I think he would like to go first."

Chance saw Jake's ears pull back slightly in embarrassment. "I... I don't really know."

"Come on buddy, nothing to worry about." Chance said forcing his friend forward. "Don't worry about anything. This place is the best, my uncle comes here all the time."

Slowly Jake nodded following the other Tom into a back room. Grinning to himself, Chance took a seat in one of the large leather chairs and pulled out his phone while he waited for Jake to come back out. He didn't have to wait long, less then 10 minutes later Jake shuffled out of the back room his ears pressed against his head and his whiskers drooping.

"I look ridiculous." He mumbled as he made a large effort to not look at his reflection in the wall of mirrors.

Chance looked up from his phone and quickly got up from his chair. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "You look great!"

He moved to his friend's side and looked at the reflection. Jake's normal jeans and shirt had been removed and replaced with a dark black tuxedo. A bright white button up shirt could be seen underneath the jacket. The new outfit sat loosely on Jake's small frame which Chance assumed was one of the reasons why he thought he looked bad.

"Listen, you look great." He told him again. "You'll look even better once its fitted."

"But why do I need this?" Jake asked. "I'll never wear it, besides I don't have enough to pay for this."

"Trust me, you'll wear it." Chance said with a grin. "And don't worry about paying for it."

The Tom who worked at the shop came back out. In his paws was a box full of pins and marking chalk. He nodded to Chance who took a step back and let the older Kat do his work. It took another 10 minutes before he had all the measures and when he did he told Jake to go in the back and take the suit off.

"How long will the alterations take?" Chance asked.

"Our normal time frame is two weeks." He said packing away all the extra needles and chalk. "This is one of our busy months."

Chance frowned at the news and shook his head. "That's too long." He thought for a moment before saying; "I'll give you an extra hundred if you can get it done by next Monday."

"Sir, the total will already be 300 dollars." He said. "I don't think that you will be able to afford..."

Chance cut off the Tom with a glare. "Don't worry about the money. I have enough to pay for it I promise you."

The Tom thought for a moment before saying; "You'll have to pay up front, and with the extra I will make sure that it is finished before next Monday."

Chance nodded and pulled out a roll of money. He quickly counted out the 300 for the suite then counted out an extra hundred and handed it to the Tom.

"Very good." He said moving over to the register.

Chance smiled to himself for a moment until he heard the soft steps of Jake coming out of the back room. When he looked back at him, he saw that he was back in his regular cloths. His ears where still pressed slightly against his head and he seemed nervous.

"You alright bud?" Chance asked.

Jake nodded slightly before looking at Chance. "Why do I need this?" He asked.

Chance grinned and put his arm around the smaller Kat's shoulders.

"Well you can't go to the prom in ordinary cloths can you?"

Chance felt Jake stiffen under his arm and his grin grew until all his teeth where showing.

"The... the prom?" Jake asked.

"Hope you can dance." Chance teased adding a wink that made Jake blush.

* * *

_**Hope this was worth the wait, I had fun writing it so I hope you all enjoyed reading it. **_

_**Please leave me a review before leaving as they help me write faster.  
**_


End file.
